


【AU】Live Another Life+番外

by freefly



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefly/pseuds/freefly
Summary: ROOT和SHAW一起长大的故事





	

Live Another Life

1  
医生办公室里，Shaw难得没有急症病人，正悠哉的跷着二郎腿，嚼着能量棒等着交班。她看了眼手机，没有未读短信。  
实习医生不是应该很忙的吗？说来，Shaw实习了大半年，这是屈指可数清闲的夜晚。  
广播里突然响起的声音，让Shaw一下子认真起来，面对病人，她从来都是一丝不苟。  
她拍掉了身上的巧克力碎屑，稍微整理了下白大褂，和另一个夜班值班医生还有几名护士一同赶往急症室。

Shaw先是看到了在急症室外看到的John Reese，黑色西装里白衬衫上点点猩红。  
“She needs you”，Reese歉疚的看着赶来的Shaw。  
Shaw眉头紧皱，头也不回便冲进急症室。她知道受伤不是身后的西装男。

如果Sameen Shaw注定会栽在谁手里的话，那这个人一定是叫做Samantha Groves了，或者叫她Root也行。

 

八岁的Shaw有着不同于同龄人的高智商，与优秀的运动天赋。母亲很欣慰她每天放学后不是做功课，就是自学课本上还没讲到的内容；父亲则努力培养她的自主意识与非凡地运动神经，棒球、网球、篮球，甚至想送她去学自由搏击和野外生存。  
她的成长也能一帆风顺，如果不是那场车祸改变了一切的前提下。

Shaw只记得那晚是个晴天，他们刚看完一场棒球赛，那是她最后一次坐在父亲的车里。除此之外，没什么更加特别之处。  
自那之后，每当想起父亲，她就会觉得很饿。  
母亲的情况比她糟糕很多，一个月的时间，丢了工作，病入膏肓。

收养Shaw的远房亲戚永远不会去探究，也不会明白，为什么在半年之内失去双亲的Shaw会没有哭，为什么经常偷吃东西。  
他们只会用怪异的眼光看她，觉得她是怪物，他们甚至害怕她。像扔烫手山芋一样，将Shaw扔进了寄宿学校。

 

Shaw又一次在上课的时候，被罚站在走廊上，入学一周之内的第二次。  
她是故意在老师讲课时，使劲用食指敲击桌面，以抗议校长根据年龄安排她入班的决定。  
她完全可以学更深的课程，而不是在这听着无聊的十以内的乘除法。  
她用后脚跟磕着墙面，继续发泄她的不满。一阵脚步声吸引了她的注意力。

高大的身影从走廊另一侧向她靠近，是一位穿着笔挺西装的帅气男士，身侧跟着一个女孩。  
那女孩有着一头金色的头发，大大的眼睛里，充斥着目空一切的神情。  
又是一个自以为是的混蛋，Shaw在心里咒骂，这让她想起了亲戚家那两个相处时间不长，却总是自觉高人一等的表哥。

女孩在经过Shaw的身边时，像是发现了什么一样，对着Shaw笑了起来，那笑容有些嚣张，却不掩饰满满的赞扬。  
女孩似乎不喜欢那些墨守陈规的乖孩子，在她看来，被罚站的Shaw和他们不一样。

Shaw看着女孩的笑有些发愣，她不该那么早下判断，她可能不是个自以为是的混蛋，她应该是个笑起来挺好看的、自以为是的混蛋。  
笑容越变越大，女孩放慢脚步打量起Shaw来，却收获了Shaw的一个怒视。

“快点，我们要迟到了”，低沉的声音对比空旷的走廊，显得格外清晰。  
女孩被高大的男士拽着加快了脚步，最后留在Shaw脑海里的，是一个放大了的，委屈的表情。  
Shaw突然饿了，她觉得她应该在因为被罚而去见校长前，先吃点东西。

 

2  
Zoe Morgan正在校长办公室里查看新生Sameen Shaw的综合测试和心理测评结果。Shaw多次向自己提出进入高年级的申请，强烈到Morgan无法忽视这个请求。而从Shaw的测评结果上看，她完全没有理由驳回她的申请。综合智商高达149，冷静，独立思维，优异的观察力与判断力，都与这个10岁的小女孩不太匹配，Morgan毫无意外的看好这个新来的学生。  
合上资料，Morgan开始整理办公桌，时间差不多了，她有一位重要的客人要接待。  
敲门声正好在预订时间响起。

“Hello Zoe”  
“Hello John，好久不见”  
那个高大的西装男被Morgan叫做John，John Reese。他们看上去是多年老友，但没有拥抱，没有贴面礼，只是笑笑。  
“你好，Morgan校长，我叫Samantha。”  
跟着John一起进来的女孩故意忽视这两个成人间不可说的气氛，学着大人的口吻，礼貌的问候。  
“你好，Samantha，欢迎你的到来。”

Reese顺利地为Samantha Groves办理了入学手续后，又和Morgan说了一些什么，便立即赶回了警察局。作为分局的凶案组组长，他这可是翘班出来的。  
就Groves的宿舍问题，Morgan特意作了指示，给她安排在了高年级这边，一间单人房，辅导员房间的隔壁。  
Groves做完了入学测试，随便在校园里晃着，陌生的教学楼，陌生的广场，陌生的杨柳树。还有一群陌生的Bad code--人类。  
Groves讨厌人类。

宿舍里，Groves收起了在大人们面前伪装出来的孩子气，她站在自己房间的窗前，楼下操场上有三三两两的学生。她看着这些人的脸上早就充满了蔑视，从一个地方辗转来另一个地方，唯一不变的是不论哪里都充斥着Bad code。  
正如Groves擅长观察人性的弱点一样，她同样擅于在计算机代码中查找真正Bad code，事实上没有哪里的服务器是她无法解决的。她管自己叫Root，她主宰这个由0和1组成的世界。

Root跟着辅导员Jose Carter到餐厅吃晚餐，她不怎么喜欢 Carter，她们不管是走到哪儿， Carter都能给她说出来一堆这里的规矩来，用那种非常严厉的口气。从房间出来， Carter告诉她要严格遵守作息时间；在走廊上说不能在这奔跑；到了餐厅强调餐桌礼仪等等。  
Root当然要装成一副乖孩子样，Carter每说一句，她都认真地点头。

Carter在这所学校里任职已经有5、6个年头了，她差不多对她管理区内的每个孩子都了若指掌，Root给她的印象还算不错，但她向来不会被表象蒙蔽双眼，她还要多观察观察这个孩子。毕竟她被校长特殊交代过，并且处在叛逆期。

Root知道游戏规则，她看着别人做什么她就做什么，不越雷池一步。只要是有人的时候，她就表现的像个优等生一样。耐心，她有的是。  
晚餐过后，回到自己房间，她终于卸下包袱。一个人的宿舍真是方便多了。  
熄灯之后，Root拿出先前藏起来的笔记本电脑，在屏幕反射的微光下，微翘的嘴角显得更加张扬。

 

3  
清晨，Shaw正提着一个不大不小的箱子，从一栋宿舍楼，搬去另一栋宿舍楼。Morgan女士终于做了个正确的决定，她可以读7年级的课程了。住的宿舍当然也要做适当的调整。  
老旧的木地板发出吱吱的声音，那是Shaw轻快的步伐。

Root在早餐时发现餐桌上多了一个昨晚不曾出现的人。她也还记得那个她给予微笑，对方却不领情的小鬼，正坐在桌子对面，她的左前方。  
小鬼注意到她了，一定是。她能看出来对方在用余光瞥她。  
哦，她把煎蛋叉偏了。噘着嘴的样子真可爱，Root心想。  
Root不动声色，平静的吃完了早餐。

趁着回宿舍的间隙，Root挤过人群，出现在Shaw的身后。  
“Hi，Angry，我们又见面了”  
“Hi，Nuts，我不认识你”  
Shaw想无视突然探出的Root那毛茸茸的脑袋，整个早餐的时间她都在看她，现在还在和她搭讪。这人真是懂得怎么惹别人讨厌。  
“那个挺好吃的，而且我觉得你很快就会认识我了。”  
Root走快两步，挪到Shaw的身前，“我们会一起在新班级里做自我介绍，记住千万不要迟到，Sameen。”  
“Get out of my way”，这个讨厌鬼竟然冲她眨眼睛，Shaw哼着粗气，迈开步子大力向前走。  
谁要和她一起啊，可她知道自己的名字，还叫得那么难听，黏黏糊糊的。  
等等，她刚刚是说了。。。她说了对吧，新班级。  
待Shaw反应过来的时候，Root早就不知道跑哪里去了。

Shaw板着脸站在讲台上，旁边的讨厌鬼非要和她对着干吗？做自我介绍而已，有必要笑那么开吗！  
可是她竟然真的说中了，她们在一个班级，现在是同班同学了。  
幸好座位离得远，不然Shaw还真想再一次申请调班。

Root坐在倒数第二排，心不在焉的看着前面，慢慢地将视线集中在前面某个绑着深棕色马尾的后脑勺上。  
她根本没打算听课，这些课程。她倒着都能背出来。  
她只要装出一副好孩子的样子，不惹麻烦，不引起别人的注意，等着Reese把她领走就行了。  
但这里面不包括她想寻觅一只小宠物，好让她打发时间。  
昨晚看了所有学生的档案，只有Shaw有这个资格。聪明，沉默，良好的身体素质，和不擅长表露的情绪，或许还有那么点忠诚心，不会背叛她。  
一只完美的宠物。

“不许再盯着我看，否则我就把你眼睛挖出来。”  
Shaw在课间的时候，气冲冲地从教室前面走到Root的座位旁。  
她需要给这个讨厌鬼一个警告，让她离自己远点。交朋友是件麻烦的事情，Shaw从来不给自己找麻烦。  
Root不说话，收回目光，自顾自的笑起来。  
Shaw实在不知道这个‘笑起来很好看的混蛋’到底在想什么，不过她的目的似乎也算达到了，哼了一声，转身回去了。

 

4  
Shaw更多的时候，选择了在图书馆看书，她知道要想逃离这间学校和那个收养家庭的唯一出路，就是从这里毕业，提前考上大学，就能毕业了。  
学习对Shaw来说不是难事，所以她把大部分的时间都用在图书馆看书上。

“这套题真愚蠢”。  
不合时宜的声音钻进她耳朵里，身边的空位坐下了不速之客。  
“你为什么要做这个，Shaw？”  
甜腻的声音再次贴着她耳朵响起。

啪的一声，Shaw合上书本，将她刚才解了半天的题扔到了Root眼前。  
“做不出来，就别和我说话，白痴”  
Root一定是故意找茬，她已经发出警告了，她还不知收敛。  
成天到晚不是冲她笑，就是有事没事的过来搭讪。  
甚至还有一次，她借着身高优势，摸了她的头，夸她发色好看。  
Shaw自己长的好看哪里需要人夸，活该赏她一拳。

噗嗤，Root看着题下面被Shaw涂涂改改的答案，不由得笑了出来。  
“你现在学习高中的课程太早了，解题思路不对”  
“你说什么？”  
Shaw吃了一惊，她花了半个小时了好不好，她以为她是谁，可以随便批评她的答案。  
她决定等一会扔一本希伯来语的哲学书给她。

不出几分钟，Root已经把写好了答案的那张纸推倒了Shaw的面前。  
还圈出了重点，“这里才是解题的思路”。  
Shaw看看答案，又看看Root，依旧表示怀疑。  
Shaw故意把问题引申了一点，Root又轻松地解决了。

“你叫Sa……什么来着？”  
“你终于想认识我了”  
四目相对，Shaw觉得Root的笑好像又好看了。  
“可是你上课都不听课，一直。。。”看着我，Shaw吞下了后半句，她有点不自在。  
“你也觉得老师讲的不好吧，不然也不会跑这来看书了。”  
“也不是不好，我只是想吸收更多东西”  
“我也是，介意一起学吗？”  
“介意”  
Root像瘪了的气球的一样，默默地走开了。  
“嘿，告诉我你的名字”  
Shaw回过头来，等着Root的回答。

“你可以叫我Root”  
Root还是有一些期许的，她明明就比Shaw厉害，Shaw难道不应该拼命的冲她摇尾巴吗。  
可是今天的捕获计划又没成功，她肯主动问她的名字，也不算完全失败吧。  
“我介意陌生人坐我旁边，但我知道了你的名字，也许，应该不算陌生人了”  
Root愉快地从书包里拿出学习用的电脑来，牢牢的占据了Shaw身边的那个座位。  
“不许在我看书的时候盯着我看。”  
“好吧”  
“不许在我旁边乱开腔”  
“好”  
“要为我解答问题”  
“可以”  
“不许考的比我高”  
“成交”

这烦人的键盘声，Shaw开始后悔了。

 

5  
Root将身后的背包卸下，使劲扔过围墙。  
之后墙那边传来一声闷哼，一个脑袋从上面探了出来。  
“我发誓要把你扔在这，让你只能去敲大门才能进来”  
Root歪歪脑袋，使劲爬上墙头，拽住Shaw伸给她的胳膊。  
“我的东西没摔坏吧，我都快走断腿了，这里真是偏僻的可怕，连辆经过的车都没有”  
Root一脚跨过去，骑在围墙上，第一眼就去看地上的包。  
“坏不了，我有这个肉垫子在下面接着呢”  
Shaw不等Root把气喘匀，翻着白眼先跳了下去。  
Opps，Root觉得自己挺无辜的，她绝没有故意把包往Shaw身上扔的想法，她也不可能扔那么准。  
扶着Shaw站稳，Root赶忙把包抱在怀里，这些可都是她的宝贝。  
“包里是什么，零食？”  
Shaw故意不去看那个深蓝色的背包，如果Root从包里给她点薯片、能量棒什么的，她就决定原谅她，毕竟砸在身上怪疼的。  
“这是能帮你对付Martine的宝贝”  
Shaw不喜欢Root总是故作神秘，这会勾起她的好奇心。  
“对付Martine？”  
“来吧，还有个小忙，需要你帮我，Shaw”

Martine Rousseau，Root当然知道她。  
英国人，家里挺有钱的，在老师跟前一副道貌岸然的样子，喜欢打小报告，身后经常跟着几个跟屁虫。她的哥哥Lambert，两年前从这里考进了英国名校，成为了校园谈资。就因为这个，marine也趾高气昂起来。  
Root觉得她没有什么可骄傲的，别人的一点成功关她什么事，他们甚至都不是一个姓氏。说到底都是错误代码。  
Shaw非常不幸，和Martine成了舍友。  
Shaw不喜欢爵士乐，Root有办法让Martine收敛点，不影响Shaw学习和休息。

“我可以自己搞定她”  
“弄坏别人东西是要受处罚的，我可不想看你被关禁闭”  
“她没那么聪明（知道是我弄得）”  
“一劳永逸，哼？”

Shaw和Martine相处的并不算友好。她喜欢在宿舍里安静的画画，而Martine每次回宿舍，都要把她的iPod开打，还不插耳机。  
Shaw为此和她吵过几架，还趁着Martine不在的时候，往那个功放的小音箱上泼水，结果Martine竟然鼓捣着修好了。

“帮我盯着门，有人来了马上告诉我”  
她们在教学楼的屋顶上，Root得在学校的网络上做点手脚，才能方便自己干活，Shaw就在一边给她放哨。  
“这儿的风真大，有点儿冷”  
“这能对付Martine？你到底在搞什么，Root？”  
屋顶的风确实挺大，她们说话都要扯开嗓子。

“能帮我把那条黄色的线递过来吗？”  
Root两只手忙不过来，只好召唤Shaw过来帮忙。  
“还有那条蓝色的”  
Shaw翻着白眼把两条天递到Root手里。  
“我在这个路由器上加了点私人设置，以确保我有最高权限”  
连上电脑，Root飞快地敲击键盘。  
Shaw知道Root擅长电脑，但她绝想不到，Root的电脑玩的那么厉害，她完全看不懂她在干什么。  
“你这算破坏学校设施，Root，你会给自己找大麻烦的”  
“放心，我保证不会对学校有任何影响，我还顺便加固了一下防火墙”  
Root当然很得意，她的小宠物开始担心她了。  
“你是在担心我？”  
“我在考虑要不要举报你”  
担心？担心是什么样儿的？Shaw可没有这种情绪。  
“相信我。而且在离开这里之前，我可是比谁都想过平静的过日子。”  
Shaw还没学会怎么应对一本正经的Root，只好耸耸肩，还用手蹭了蹭鼻子。  
“你不嫌冷吗，赶紧把你包里剩下的那些弄完，我可不想因为你赶不上吃晚饭。”  
Root几步就跟上了Shaw，嘴角的笑就没停止过。

 

6  
这几天Root的话特别少，精神头也不怎么好，除了抱着电脑，就是在本子上写个不停。  
Shaw真想把Root赶回宿舍，让她在别人学习的时候，在一旁睡觉。  
“这里的否定应该再套用一个循环…这里‘if’不对…”  
Shaw惊奇的以为Root醒了，转头看过来，那个白痴在说梦话呢，怪不得说的那么含糊不清。  
“滚回去睡觉，你打扰到我了。”  
Shaw用手肘捅了下Root的肋骨，睡相真难看。

Root看上去没醒，只是呢喃了一下声，又换了个姿势，继续趴在图书馆的桌子上。  
过了一会，Shaw见Root又没了动静，她也不知道自己为什么想把书本的声音弄大，鼻子里还不断发出哼哼的不满。  
自以为是的家伙，Root不过就是比Shaw知道的多了那么一点，一点点儿，也用不着在她埋头苦读的时候，睡得口水都流出来了吧。

“你打断了我的运算，耐心点，Shaw，我差点就能完成它了呢”  
Root有点小抱怨，这很正常。她是为了谁不眠不休的设计这个程序，而Shaw 都不让她喘口气。  
“运算？”Shaw偷瞄被Root压在胳膊下的本子，上面密密麻麻的写满了各种代码，“你是说运算这个？”

“争分夺秒”  
Root当然想时时刻刻都和Shaw呆着，但她可不指望Shaw会去她的宿舍看书，也不能那么大摇大摆的在图书馆演算她的小病毒，虽然人脑比电脑还是慢了不少，但这会儿功夫，Root已经解决了两个小bug了。

“你知道我可以把Martine随便丢到湖里去”  
相比Root不知道在搞的什么东西，Shaw还是觉得直截了当的方式更有效率。  
“我当然知道，而我相信你也的确有这个能力。但我更喜欢慢慢地折磨敌人，再狠狠地插他一刀。”  
“这其实和你没什么关系，你用不着…”  
Shaw的脑袋有点转不过来了，Root不像是那种因为太闲而给自己找麻烦的人，而这件事如果出了差错，她俩估计都会从学校里滚蛋。  
“但她欺负的人是你”  
在那双大眼睛里，Shaw第一次见到了仿若朝阳一般温暖的光。

 

Root在晚餐后，告诉Shaw等下要过来她的宿舍，有好东西给她看，也没管Shaw是不是真的听到了，就挤过人群赶回宿舍去了。

听见敲门声，Root赶忙放下手中的书，把Shaw迎了进来。  
“叫我来干嘛”  
Shaw并没有把注意力放在欣赏Root的房间上，反正也不会和她的差到哪里去，但又有那么点不同。粉色兔子拖鞋是怎么回事？Root也太少女心了吧。  
“Martine回来了吗？”  
Root在床上舒服的盘着腿，抱着笔记本做最后的准备。  
“她大概八点半才会回来，这会应该还在广播室呢”  
Shaw觉得这应该没什么，顺势就坐在了Root旁边。  
“那要再等一会，我想你应该知道什么时候按下回车键。”  
电脑上光标一闪一闪，和Root那下挑眉挺相衬？  
而Shaw那满怀期待的眼神，一下子就撞到了Root的心上。

“你真的在看这玩意儿？”  
等待的功夫，Shaw随手拿起桌子上摊开的一本书，胡塞尔的《现象学观念》，是她们第一次在图书馆见面时，Shaw塞给Root的‘见面礼’。

“观点很有趣不是吗？ 知性要尽可能少，直观要尽可能纯。人类对于事物的理解，都是基于传承的本质定义，以及忠于自身过往的经验，他们总是一厢情愿的加入自己狭隘的观点，很少去思考它实际发生的意义；将一个整体局部分离出来，又在时间流中错误地进行再构造。他们无法在身体自有的认知与意愿的影响下逃离未对象化的现象，事事都可以被对象化。”

Shaw听得云里雾里，试图抓住一些重点。  
“愚蠢的人类？”  
“也有那么一、两个不是”

Shaw肯定她在那一、两个之内，其实也不太确定，但如果Root和她分享了观点，那就说明在Root眼里，她应该没被划分到愚蠢那堆儿里。

“Martine回来了”  
Root兴奋地伸长了脖子，透过窗子看着Martine从远处返回宿舍。  
Shaw算好了时间，在按下回车的同时，校园里所有的喇叭，教学楼的、宿舍的、操场的全都响起了Martine热衷的爵士乐来，时断时续。  
Martine一定已经慌了手脚，只要她一按下手里的播放键，校园广播就同步播放的她的音乐列表，除非她暂停，不然没办法关掉。

她们都听到隔壁的Carter重重摔门的声音，Root更是得意的扬着下巴。  
没过多久，Shaw就看到Carter带走了Martine。  
而她再回来是三天后的事情了，显然被关了紧闭。而且她的iPod被没收了，广播主持的工作也被别人取代了。

 

7  
转天清晨，Root刚洗漱完，就听到一阵骚动从Shaw的宿舍方向传来。  
她扔下毛巾，立即跟在Carter身后跑了过去。  
眼前的景象，并没有吓到Root，倒是惹怒了Carter。

Shaw正骑在Martine的身上，满脸愤怒地就要一拳打在Martine的眼眶上。  
Carter及时制止了Shaw的拳头，一把把她们分开。  
“Shaw你在干什么？是不是觉得在宿舍呆着太舒服了？”

Martine撑着胳膊，勉强站起来，还冲地上啐了一口，她怎么能让Shaw那个小个子占上风。  
“这不是她第一次试图打我了，Mrs. Carter。”  
“这也不是你第一次故意激怒我，离我的东西远点！”  
Shaw晨跑回来就遭到Martine的质问，问她为什么搞那么多事和她过不去，并且还在乱翻她的东西，搁谁也不能忍是不是。

“你一定是把证据藏起来了，别以为我不知道”  
Martine不甘示弱，却也不敢靠近Shaw身前。  
“都闭嘴，姑娘们，你们最好给我解释清楚，否则今天谁都不要去上课。”

“哇哦，显然是Rousseau翻乱了Shaw的东西，天呐，连抽屉也不放过，Shaw我觉得你应该看看有没有丢东西”。  
Root就在Carter要带走她俩时，马上站了出来，指着满屋狼籍。她得保证Shaw在被问话前占据优势，不管怎样，Martine是先做错事的那个。  
Carter在Root的提醒下，扫视了一圈，还是把两个差点打起来的孩子带走了。

Shaw错过了第一节课，不算太糟。但看得出来，她回到教室的时候还是气乎乎的。  
一下课，Root就把Shaw带到了天台上。  
“给你”  
Root偷偷留了两块吐司，她知道Shaw没吃早餐，这会儿肯定饿了。  
“我没把事情说出去”  
Shaw接过吐司，二话没说就开始啃。

“I don’t care, but thank you.”  
Shaw嘴里塞满了食物，含糊的嗯了一声  
“我们应该改变策略，也许该进入和平时期”  
Root歪着脑袋，料想到Martine不会善罢甘休，不过她也一早就想到了。  
“我才不怕她。”  
Shaw把最后一块吐司扔进嘴里，她可没把那个英国佬放在眼里，虽然Martine比她大几岁，又比她高那么一块，但她绝对不是自己的对手。  
Root叹口气，轻轻压下了Shaw举起来的拳头，又给了她一个小盒子。  
“并不是所有问题都能用拳头解决，试试这个”  
“礼物？你不会叫我去和Martine求和吧，没门”  
Shaw把装着耳机的盒子塞回给Root，转身就打算走。  
她要和Root绝交，绝对的！  
“和舍友搞好关系也是校园生存法则之一”  
Root拉住Shaw，轻柔的把她的手腕握在手里，“如果需要，我可以帮忙”  
说的似乎有道理，可Shaw已经决定和Root绝交了，她不能说话不算。但是Root都伸手拦着她了，要不就姑且再听一次。  
“我能自己解决，有这玩意又不早拿出来”  
“一开始就拿出来，Martine怎么会乖乖听话？”  
Shaw思考着。  
踩着上课铃声，她们从天台回到教室。

Martine竟然叫了Shaw天才，真难以置信。  
前脚还说着别以为一个破耳机就能当什么事都没发生过，后脚插上笔记本就兴奋的嚎叫起来。  
“Shaw你真是天才，这耳机煲的真是太棒了，完美地体现了爵士乐的精华，你来听听。哦，天，不能更棒了。”  
“煲，煲什么？既然有的听了，就别给我制造噪音！”  
Shaw不耐烦的拿出画本，她终于可以把中断了几次的画画完了。

一切仿佛都顺利了，直到两天后Martine风风火火的推门进来，一脸讨好的问Shaw是不是和Samantha很熟。

那是Shaw第一次讨厌别人在她面前用一种近乎羞涩的语气，喊出那个名字。

 

多年以后，Shaw问起过，为什么那个时候Martine会对她穷追猛打，Root也一头雾水。想了想又说，可能是在Shaw送耳机的同时，Root也严厉地警告过Martine，要她对Shaw友善点，不然就把她家生意失败快要破产的消息传出去，那凶狠程度，基本上就是在用眼神将Martine杀死。也许就是那时候，Martine看上了Root吧。  
“哼，神经病”  
Shaw扔下这句话，她知道身后的Root会马上追上来。

 

8  
Shaw并没有寄希望于全A的成绩会让叔叔婶婶对她的态度有所改善，就像她此刻面无表情的坐在Carter的车后座上，一点不期待回到那个冰冷无趣的地方一样。

初冬已至，在学校度过的第一个学期结束了。  
Root在上午的时候，已经被Reese接走一起过圣诞节了，而Shaw等到了最后一刻，也不见叔叔来接她回家。  
和Shaw的家人通了电话之后，Morgan校长无奈地决定让Carter顺路送Shaw回家，虽然Morgan也怀疑送Shaw回去是不是个正确的做法。

Shaw最保暖的衣服，是一件有点破旧的灰色连帽衫，Carter为防止Shaw生病，从后备箱里拿了一条毯子，让Shaw围在身上。

另一边，Reese正开着车，和Root在回家的路上。  
“你知道，我周围总是充斥着各种坏事，你这是在给自己找麻烦，John”  
Root不知道Reese是哪根筋搭错了，告诉她已经在办理收养手续，就等着Root同意了。  
自她从孤儿院逃出来，就如同幽灵一般存在于世上，她可以自己找活儿挣钱，她可以解决自己的温饱，她同样不需要一个伦理上的父亲，更不需要一个毫无意义的家。

“总要有个人给你交学费”  
Reese叹了口气，他就知道Root一定是这个反应。

“别说的好像我自己办不到一样，Big Father”  
Root从牙缝里挤出最后一个单词，她也许该找个机会溜走，她在同一个地方逗留的太久了。

“你需要有人关心你，你需要一个家”  
“哦，快得了吧，也许我只是需要你把那个混蛋的尸体带到我面前，或者让我自己动手，优秀的警官先生。”  
“停止这个话题，Samantha，你没有证据”  
“我就是证据，我看到了，而你们没人相信我。”  
“当地警方已经调查结案了，记得吗？”  
Reese尽量让自己耐下心来，从他当初无意中阻止Root的复仇行动开始，便不能再眼睁睁看着她回到那个黑暗的世界里去。

“那你告诉我Hanna在哪儿，该死的，她到底在哪儿？！”  
Hanna是Root最好的儿时玩伴，她是那时候除了母亲之外，唯一会关心她的人，而Hanna却被人害死了，凶手逍遥法外，Root亲眼看到了Hanna上了凶手的车子，但因为她年纪小，没人相信一个小女孩的证词。

“对于这件事，我很抱歉，但你不能说脏话。”  
气氛不怎么友好，Reese得努力地岔开话题。  
“我会做墨西哥玉米饼了，你最爱吃这个，不是吗？”  
“哼”  
Root赌气的把脸扭向一边，紧盯着窗外。

铃声响起，Reese有点感谢这个突然打来的电话，打破了车内僵局。  
接通蓝牙，传出的是Morgan急切的声音。  
“希望你还没回到纽约，John”  
“还在路上，顺利的话能赶上晚餐，多谢问候。”  
“能不能和我们的小姑娘说声抱歉，晚餐恐怕要延后了，我现在需要你的帮忙”  
Reese看向Root，后者还是不搭理他，只是看着窗外。  
“Okay，我需要思考一顿大餐的菜单了。”

Morgan长话短说，和Reese交代了情况。  
学校的职工Carter在送一名学生回家的途中，不小心弄丢了学生，她们已经报警，但还是希望Reese能帮忙寻找，毕竟Reese在纽约警界也是小有名气。  
“特征、姓名、失踪地点”  
“黑色长发，上穿灰色连帽衫，下着黑色长裤黑色旅游鞋，在学校以东约二十里的加油站失踪，名叫Sameen Shaw。”

“掉头！在这掉头回去！”  
Root尖叫着去抢方向盘，Reese为了控制车子不失控，一个急刹车，差点冲出公路。  
“Root你不能这样！”  
Reese冲Root吼着，他发火了。

“我知道Sameen在哪儿，你得找到她”  
Root一点不害怕Reese冲她大呼小叫，她只怕Shaw有个万一。  
“别这样瞪我，我在她身上装了追踪器。”

 

9  
Shaw在公路上漫无目的地走着，她没什么目的地。她开始在想也许可以抓只野兔子来充饥，反正她不会让自己饿死，更不会回那个家。  
她抱着胳膊，显然现在挺冷的，不如在天黑之前先生起堆火。Shaw不知道冬天的户外不能使用明火，她只是想让自己暖和点而已。  
她拒绝了公路上每一辆停下车，和想对她提供帮助的人。她听到身后又有一辆车停下，却已经懒得应付了。

“你一个人会死掉的”

Shaw根本不想停下搭话，但那是个甜美的声音，她突然转过身来。  
她想，她可能是对着那个人笑了。  
“不，我不会”

“那比起和我一起过圣诞节，你更喜欢一个人吗？”  
Root下车下的很急，她并没有穿外套，只是一个劲儿地搓着双手，让自己不那么冷。  
她一早就想和Shaw一起过圣诞节了，不然也不会在她身上装追踪器，再想着趁Reese不注意的时候溜走。  
看着Shaw狼狈的样子，Root真想冲过去抱抱她，但她只是慢慢走近她。

“是的”，Shaw随便回答着，却容忍了Root一步一步靠近。  
以前怎么不觉得Root比她高那么多，她得仰着头看她。真可恶，她还没进入开始疯狂长个的年纪。

头上暖暖的，Shaw看着Root帮她整理脑袋上的帽子，Root刚从自己头上摘下来，给她戴上的那顶。还带着Root的余温，暖和的让她整个人都觉得懒洋洋的。  
Root笑了笑，她被Shaw白了一眼，却总比上次自己被打一拳要好得多，对吧。

“孩子们，就快天黑了，我可没有给你们带野外帐篷。”  
Reese刚和Morgan通了电话，告诉她已经找到Shaw了，Shaw情况看上去并没有多糟，让她不用担心，他还可以帮忙照看一晚，让Morgan明天过来接她就行了。

“来，上车吧”，Root招呼Shaw过去。  
Shaw看着车里的男人，明显有些犹豫。  
“他虽然很严肃，但他是警察，他还载我来找你”  
Root打开后车门，等Shaw坐进去了，她才上车。

“你很相信他？”  
在Shaw眼里，Root不和任何人求助，除了她以外的所有人。  
“并不完全信任，但我们现在没有的别的选择”

从后视镜中看着两个人小鬼大的女孩们，Reese摇摇头，他有一瞬间觉得心好累。

 

Reese的家并不像一般单身汉那种乱糟糟的，这是Root没有拒绝住在这里的唯一理由。  
事实上，她并不是第一次在这里借宿了。上次被带来的时候，Reese绅士的让出了自己的房间，睡到了沙发上。  
这次再回到这里，她没有想到她竟然有了自己的房间。  
Reese将一间储藏室收拾出来，还添置了新的衣橱和一张单人床。看来他是早就做好了收养Root的准备了。  
Shaw的到来在Reese的意料之外，他只得拿出一床被褥，准备再在沙发上凑合一晚了。

他们一起在回来的路上吃了晚餐，回到家后都已经疲惫不堪。  
Root在等待Shaw洗澡的工夫，已经开始在沙发上打盹了，Reese只好先把她安顿回床上。即便她看上去再成熟，说到底也不过是个12岁的小鬼，Reese想着。

“放我下来”  
尽管Reese抱起Root的动作很轻，但还是吵醒了Root。  
“不早了，早点睡。晚安”，Reese一边将Root放在床上，一边轻声说着，还帮她把被子盖好。  
“Shaw呢？”  
被窝里缓和极了，Root不想睁眼，她动动身子，调整到一个最舒服的姿势。  
“还在洗澡呢，放心吧，她在这很好，你睡醒就能看见她了。”  
“嗯，晚安，John… 晚安，Sameen…”  
Root呼吸渐沉，Reese小心翼翼的关上灯，退了出去。

“衣服看上去不太合适”  
从屋里出来，Reese就看到穿着大了2号睡衣的Shaw站在浴室门口。睡衣原本是为Root准备的，小熊图案的花色。除去大小，颜色样式还挺称这个小家伙。  
“你是Root的爸爸？”  
Shaw对Reese没什么好感，虽然晚上他请她吃了很好吃的披萨，但Root不怎么喜欢她。  
“我希望是”  
“可她不喜欢你”  
“事情不光是你看到的那样子，孩子。我不会伤害Root，永远不会。”

Reese摆摆手，示意Shaw过来他的房间休息。  
“抱歉，今晚只能委屈你在我家过夜了，明天Morgan就会过来接你回家”  
Shaw的眼睛被Reese墙上的东西吸引住，以至于她没有听到后半句话。  
“这些是枪？”  
她两眼放光，指着一面墙上的展示架，那上面摆着几把Reese的收藏品，Shaw只在杂志上看到过那么多枪。  
“是的”

“你是警察，你还有枪，你可以保护Root”  
Shaw小声念叨着，慢慢钻进被窝。  
“Root就在隔壁，我会守在外面，不用担心。晚安，小家伙。”

 

10  
Reese为了给女孩们做早餐，一早就起来了，还弄了一脸的面粉，可做出来的煎饼还是挺难看。将早餐摆好，他先去叫了Root。

该死，房间里空无一人，床铺整整齐齐的，像是没人睡过一样。  
他早该料到那个小鬼会偷跑，昨晚就不该那么放心的沉睡，以为半年的寄宿生活会让她学乖一点，至少――  
Reese急急忙忙去了另一间屋子，Shaw安稳的还睡在床上，Root则蜷缩在一边的地板上，抱着被子。

“Sam，你会感冒的，去床上睡”  
Reese叫醒了Root，也不知道她这样睡了多久，身为警察那本能的超高警觉性在面对Root的时候，似乎就没有发挥过作用。  
Root含糊的应了一声，还是床上的Shaw先醒了过来。

“她怎么在这？”  
Shaw抬手揉揉眼睛，确认她没有看错。可是这身睡衣真的太大了，袖子长得完全遮住了她的手，如果不是那不带有任何情绪的语气，还真会让人以为她是个可爱的小孩子。  
“Hey，你醒啦”  
Root不知道她现在睡眼惺忪的笑看上去有多傻，不顾还蹲在地上的Reese，站起身走到床边。Root揉着肩，表情有点痛苦，看来睡地板的确不是个好主意。  
“嗯，睡的还不赖，如果不是有一只狗狗半夜进来捣乱的话”  
Shaw若有所指翘着嘴角，想起来半夜察觉到一些窸窸窣窣的声音，迷迷糊糊之间看到地板上刚躺下一个人。这家伙是有多困，躺在地上就睡着了，她想叫她到床上来睡也办不到。

“我是怕你一个人会害怕，半夜起来找不到厕所”  
真是蹩脚的借口，而且Shaw发誓，Root要是再露出那个傻兮兮的，并且蠢到爆的笑，她就再也不想理她了。

“既然都醒了，那就收拾一下吃早餐吧，我可是做了好几个钟头”  
Reese一定是觉得被两个小女孩排挤在外了，索性自觉地退了出来。

“John的黑暗料理”  
Root在出房间之前做了个鬼脸，她见识过Reese做饭有多难吃。  
“Umm，下次你可以睡在床上。”  
Shaw确保这句话在Root出去之前，传达给她了。别误会，她只是不想看到Reese对她抱怨，就Root这个小身板，难说不会因为在地板上呆久了而感冒或者身体僵硬什么的。

Shaw很快洗漱完毕，正吃着煎饼，果然Root是正确的。太硬了，而且没什么味道。  
Root已经洗了17分钟的澡了，她不知道这个人是怎么洗澡洗了那长时间的。

Shaw听到门铃响了，她看到来人是Morgan校长。她放下只吃了几口的煎饼，默默回了房间。不需要别人告诉她，她知道她得去收拾自己的东西了。

“我调查了一下那孩子的情况，她叔叔一家似乎对她并不好。”  
Reese压低了声音，生怕别人听到一样。  
“没人可以虐待我的学生，如果情况真的有那么糟糕，我会想办法找一个更好的家庭收养她，事实上，我已经有个人选了。”  
Morgan很关注Shaw，不只是因为Shaw是个聪明孩子，她还记得Shaw被送来的时候，那对夫妻脸上厌恶并且恨不得早点脱手的样子。  
她叹了口气，继续说道，“但你知道的，John，在法律之内，我必须先送Shaw回去”

“我不会让你们带走她”  
Root发狂的笑着，不知什么时候，她已经站在了Reese身后，头发上的水，滴在她赤裸的双脚上，手上端着一把枪，那黑幽幽枪口正对准Reese的胸膛。

“Sam，放松点，Morgan校长并不是要带走Shaw，她只是想送她回家”  
“回家？你们竟然还要送她回家，你们竟然能容忍她被那样歧视性的对待！”  
一想到Shaw还要继续住在那个阴暗的小阁楼里，Root就生气，很生气。有哪个睡阁楼里的小孩被妥善对待过？Root深知这一点。

“先把枪给我Root，你会伤到你自己”  
Reese肯定Root手里的枪是从他展示架上拿下来的，里面没有子弹，但他也不能冒这个险。  
“你们要是带走Shaw，我立马就去崩了Russell，用这把枪”  
Root晃了晃手里的枪，枪挺沉，她的手臂就快没力气了。

Reese抓住破绽，一把上前抢过了枪，另一只胳膊把Root夹在腋下，防止她再做出什么出格的事情来。

“一个假期而已，况且我并不在乎他们”  
Shaw提着行李，站在拐角处。她在这看了有一阵，眼看Root就要吃亏了。  
“等等Sameen”  
Root放弃挣扎，显然在身体对抗上，她占不到半点便宜，她在想别的对策，得让John站在他这一边才行。  
总之，她不允许Shaw受半点委屈，除了她之外，谁也不能欺负她。  
“我答应你，如果你不让Morgan校长带走Shaw，我就同意你的收养请求。”

“我相信你有能力再找出一个法律漏洞，Zoe”  
Reese艰难地露出一抹笑。

 

11  
Root实在不想恭维Reese的装修品位，既然要她在这里常住，那就得让她按着自己的想法布置她的小天地。光秃秃的墙壁，丝毫没有装饰物的房间，连束花都没有？怪不得他交不到女朋友。  
Root不觉得这里是那个称为家的地方。在她的记忆里，家是一个过不了多久就要搬一次，还有个久病缠身的母亲的地方。而这里（和Shaw在一起）可以安心睡觉，不需要为下一顿饭操心，不需要因为交不起房租而连夜搬走，还有个她关心的人。这就是所谓的安定吗？

在办好了收养手续之后，Root提议去趟家装市场和超市进行采购，她需要买些东西布置她的房间，而Shaw需要几件新衣服和食物。  
离圣诞节还有不到十天的时间，街道和道路两旁的商户都张灯结彩，一副繁华景象。

Shaw看着车窗外飞驰而过的彩灯和圣诞树并没有太多感触。  
她们的车后面也有一颗圣诞树，Root选的。虽然不高，树冠也不是里面最大的那个，但Root说这颗装饰好了，会是世界上最好看的圣诞树。Shaw觉得那挺蠢的，她绝对不会动手帮忙。  
Root不仅给自己买了东西，两束百合花、紫色长绒地毯、营造气氛的落地灯，还要求Reese再购置一张单人床给Shaw。哦对了，电脑桌，房间里没有电脑桌怎么行。  
在Root强烈的要求下，Reese只得颤抖着拿出钱包，老泪纵横。

 

三人围坐在餐桌旁，一起吃着圣诞大餐。  
Reese的火鸡烤得很失败，说实话。填料是买的半成品，更没有在鸡胸的皮和肉之间塞一层，导致鸡胸都烤干了，而鸡腿还没熟。  
看着Root和Shaw两张嫌弃的脸。Reese只得将那只没办法回炉重塑的烤鸡扔进了垃圾桶。  
她们最后是吃着外卖过的圣诞节，也不算太糟。披萨、牛排、寿司还有几道中国菜，一点没剩下。

 

“谢谢你肯留下，Sameen”  
晚上，躺在床上，Root睡不着，她不是故意等着午夜钟声，只是单纯的吃多了点，现在有点撑。  
“嗯”  
Shaw点点头，她向来言出必行，即使她并没有亲口答应过Root什么。

“抱歉，没能吃上正宗的火鸡”  
Root侧过身子，她们的床是并排放着的，所以这个姿势她能更好的观察Shaw。  
“无所谓，我不过圣诞节”  
父母健在的时候，Shaw家从没过过圣诞节，更没吃过圣诞火鸡，这天就好像其他日子一样平淡无奇。但她不介意吃一顿大餐，她也不介意陪Root吃一顿大餐，反正有好吃的，对吧。

“幸好，我也没什么信仰”  
一起过圣诞只不过是Root的一个借口，她只是想让Shaw呆在她身边而已。

“听着，Root，我不需要你对我的特殊保护。”  
一阵沉默之后，Shaw再度开口，还从床上坐了起来。

“被收养的事？这让你觉得讨厌了吗？”  
Root干脆也坐起来，Shaw还从没对什么事有过这么大的反应，她只能先小心试探。

“我是说，你不必为了我做你不喜欢的事”  
Shaw虽然没太多感觉，但听能出Root语气里细微的变化。  
“我逃不过这被收养的命运，没有John，还会有下一个”

“我们一起走呢？”  
Root得意地笑了，如果哪天要走，她们一定一起走，但不是现在。她自己怎么都可以，但让Shaw也跟着她吃苦？不行，绝对不行。

“我过过一段东躲西藏的日子，你不该承受那些。况且，John是个好人，留下来也许不坏。”  
Root长舒了一口气，她得留下来。  
Reese是个不错的人选，公职人员，良好的社会背景，可以让她拥有一个完美的身份。既然他想做她的监护人，那不如顺水推舟，既让对方满意，又得到自己想要的，何乐而不为。

“真希望快点到16岁，我就能出去租房子了。你喜欢公寓式的，还是别墅式的，Sameen？”  
“我，为什么要和你一起租房子？”  
“我只是问你喜欢哪一种而已，你那么想和我一起租房子吗？”  
Shaw翻了白眼，表示真的听不懂Root在说什么。

这是她们一起度过的第一个圣诞节，并不特殊，但却美好。

 

12  
在送女孩们回学校的路上，Reese表现的异常很沉默，Root在后面摆弄着电脑，Shaw则依旧安静地看着窗外，这一路竟没人说句话。  
等红灯的时候，Root率先察觉到了什么。Shaw平时不爱讲话也就算了，就连Reese也不讲冷笑话的话，那就一定是哪里不对。  
她停下手中的事情，试图打破这不正常的宁静。

“希望你不是想和我说忘带东西了”，先说话的是Reese，他从后视镜中能看到后排的一切。  
Root想了想，她终于知道这种不正常是怎么回事了，“你依旧可以随时来看我”  
“或者Morgan”，Root打趣道。  
Reese笑笑，不再说话。  
车厢里又回归沉默，虽然是短暂的分离，但他们谁都不擅长告别。  
Root继续敲着电脑，Reese开着车，Shaw似乎是有点困了，她挪了挪身子，躺了下来。

放好了行李，重新布置了宿舍，她们甚至吃过了午饭，Shaw发现Reese的车还停在宿舍楼前的空地上，不禁发问：“你老爸不是还要回警局吗，怎么还不走？”  
“也许是因为今天是个好天气”  
Root眨眨眼，看向教学楼校长室的方向。

从Reese带着她去见Morgan那次，Root就知道他俩可不是单纯朋友间的友谊那样。Morgan是个很有能力的女人，和Reese倒也相配。如果他俩真有意思的话，Root会有很多方法给他们多制造点小机会。

“你真是喜欢说些别人听不懂的东西”  
Shaw不想多说话了，她只想回去睡一觉。她到现在还有点头晕，长时间坐车的后遗症。

“对了Shaw，你觉得John怎么样？”  
“挺好的，单身，公务员，做饭难吃，如果你想嫁给他的话。”  
她现在只想赶紧倒在床上，谁要和Root谈这些感情烦恼。Root很烦人，很烦人。  
“Umm，我是说如果有选择的机会，你会想要他成为你的家人吗 ？”

“就是那种……像我一样，他如果也收养你，你会答应吗？”  
在Shaw不可思议的眼神下，Root赶紧补充道。

“无所谓，我只对那些枪感兴趣。但，不，我没有这个选择的机会，Root”

“别那么悲观，好消息往往就在下一刻，真希望到时候你会选择他”  
Root又露出了那种信心十足的微笑，以至于让Shaw觉得她真的会有这个选择的机会。

 

“我们就不能先不谈正事吗，Zoe？”  
Reese刚进来，Morgan就拿了一张公文过来，虽说这也能增进革命友谊，但坐下来喝喝咖啡，聊聊人生，打打牌不是更好吗，“这是？”  
“我之前去找这家人的时候，他们态度坚决，说什么也不肯放弃，现在却收到这个。”

“这是政府出具的放弃Shaw抚养权的决定函？”  
Reese看着手里的这张纸，找不出什么蹊跷来。  
“我正是想让你帮我看看，能不能发现什么”，Morgan手里还有一个信封，邮戳日期是两天前，“我并不觉得他们会轻易放弃，这里面一定有什么原因，迫使他们做出这一决定。”

电脑提示音提醒Morgan有一封未读邮件，发件人未知，这让Morgan十分在意。  
点开邮件，她连忙叫Reese过来一起看。

“Shaw的医疗记录？”  
“可是这期间Shaw明明在学校里，如果她需要入院治疗，我不可能不知道。她看去也不像是个不健康的孩子。”

他们一条一条记录看下来，全是在Shaw被收养时期开始到现在的入院记录，多达二十几条。  
Reese突然联想到假期的时候，他有一次无意中看到Root的电脑屏幕上有一份银行转账记录，他当时并未在意，现在回忆起来，那应该是Shaw的叔叔一家的账单记录。

“我们大胆假设，如果这家人为了获得政府高昂的收养特殊补贴而伪造了Shaw的医疗记录，那他们就完全有可能以任何理由拒绝我提出让他们放弃抚养权的要求，毕竟这可不是一笔小数目。”  
“我们还可以假设，如果有人发现了这份医疗记录，从而威胁Shaw的家人放弃抚养权的话――”  
“想到了什么吗”  
Reese犹豫了一下，“没有”。

毫无疑问，这是Root干的，想想她当初拿枪指着他的态度就知道。关心Shaw，有能力、有资源，擅长匿名威胁，除了Root，不会有别人。但Reese小心地没说出来。  
“你之前不是说有个合适的人选？”  
他故意岔开话题。

Morgan察觉了什么，笑了笑，没再继续问下去，“是的，一对中年夫妻，没有子女，丈夫是大学教授，妻子是名插画家，夫妻俩都是非常友善的人，也是这所学校长期以来的捐赠者之一，最重要的是――”，她把手中的资料递给Reese，继续说道，“他们想有一个孩子，我觉得Shaw很适合他们。”  
“我相信的直觉”  
Reese坐回到椅子上。、

“Okay，现在我们可以谈谈你说的那些私事了。”

 

13  
Shaw感觉烦透了，她无论走到哪，都能看见Martine跟着她，就连课间的时候也阴魂不散。  
哦不，是跟着Root，而Root跟着Shaw。  
Martine比她们高了两个年级，她现在不是应该为了能考进本校的高中，而被埋在书本里吗，为什么这么闲。  
Shaw一直认为凭Martine的智商，如果不做个书呆子，不可能考得上。  
好吧，课间，真是准时！  
Shaw端起水杯就向教室后面走去。

“你知道，如果你能…帮我补习，我一定能考得更好，到时候我就能――”  
Martine坐在Root的前座上，回过身来和Root说话。支支吾吾的，和她平时在宿舍里的活蹦乱跳样子一点都不像。  
Shaw在心里不知道打了她多少拳了。

“Oh，Hey！Shaw！”，Martine尖叫着从座位上弹了起来。  
“哦，抱歉，你的腿伸的有点长，我只是想拿杯水给你，作为对舍友的关心，免得你说干喉咙”  
Martine伸到过道上的脚是个很好的报复对象，Shaw怎么可能不踩上去。她把水杯硬塞进Martine手里，动作有点大，以至于杯里的水撒了Martine一手。

“哦，谢谢…”  
对Shaw突如其来的关心，Martine不得不换了个口气说话。Shaw是对自己有什么不满吗？这显然有些尴尬，她甩甩手上的水，甚至还端起杯来喝了一口。

Shaw原地看了看，Root似乎没有任何多余的反应，只是一个劲的对她抿着嘴笑。  
她为什么总是笑的那么欠打，Shaw在走之前狠狠瞪了Root一眼，呆会Martine走了之后，她一定要找Root算账。

“等等Sameen，你没忘记你约了我下课去图书馆吧。”  
Root手臂撑在课桌上，似笑非笑。  
她从Shaw向她走过来，就全程没错眼珠的看着Shaw的各种变化，先是气乎乎，再是假装友好，最后冲她别扭的发狠。  
哦天！Root真是太享受Shaw的反应了，简直就是惊喜。

而Shaw却在琢磨刚刚那句话的字眼。什么叫我约了你，要是你肯说你约我的话，我就勉强配合一下你，Shaw想。慢着，难道去图书馆不是每天的日常吗？  
“Sameen？”Root懒懒地叫着Shaw的名字，她相信Shaw知道该怎么说。

得到了闷闷地一声回应，Root马上换了另一种笑对着Martine。  
“你看到了，我真的没有多余的时间了”  
Root表现的很遗憾。  
可她真的遗憾吗？不，一点都不，她心里都快美坏了。

“你是在嫉妒吗”  
Root真是不放过任何一个挑衅Shaw的机会，而Shaw现在不想和她争辩什么。  
“我叔叔放弃我了”。  
Shaw的语气平静，平静的不像是这个年纪的孩子该有的正常表现，或者说更像是在诉说一个陌生人的事情那样，毫无波澜。就连Morgan告诉她的时候，都比她现在的情绪要丰富得多。  
“他们不配，你也看到他们有多卑鄙了”  
Root听到Shaw的话之后，马上放弃了前面的话题，但一想起她查到的那些伪造的医疗纪录，就气不打一处来，恨不得放火烧死那两个人。

“你知道了？你做了什么？”  
“刚从John那里听到确切消息，我的确是把纪录发给了你叔叔，还顺便做了个交易。话说回来，他们心里防线太不堪一击了。”  
没和她讲任何条件就答应了这一点，让Root又嫌弃了一阵。但比起以前接过的黑活，这次虽是最容易的，却让她最有成就感。

Shaw笑了，她真是拿Root没办法。在她看到Root拿给她的叔叔婶婶犯罪证据的时候，她就知道，Root肯定会以此大做文章，她原以为Root只是用这些要求叔叔改善她的生活条件，但是Root永远出乎她所料。  
“不仅如此，你还清空了他们的账户”  
“那原本就不是他们的钱，不过为了慎重起见，还不能打到你的公开账户上。”  
“你已经做了很多了，Root，我――”  
“Hey，别说出来，那太难为情了。你也在Martine白天来找我的时候帮了我，记得吗？我可以不会和你说谢谢。”

 

14  
Root心不在焉的上完了最后一节课，Shaw还没有回来。  
临上课的时候，Shaw被广播叫去了校长室。毫无疑问她是去见Morgan为她物色的收养人了。  
一对中年夫妇，Shaw一定不会选择他们，他们完全没有吸引Shaw的地方。一个是搞计算机的，一个是画画的，和Shaw完全不搭嘛。Shaw喜欢刺激的，喜欢新鲜的东西。很难想象一个古板的绅士会给她买台PS，还有以杀人为目标的射击游戏。  
Root看到Shaw从楼里出来了，还有校长，还有那对夫妻，她赶忙跑下楼。  
她会拒绝的，她一定会拒绝他们。Root想着该让Reese履行他的诺言了。  
她已经和Reese谈好了，只要Shaw拒绝了Morgan给她选择的家庭，Root就要求Reese也收养Shaw，不然她之前干嘛做那么多事。反正之前说的时候，Shaw没有不同意。但Reese告诉她，那是一个非常优秀的家庭，Shaw会得到最好的成长环境。  
Root觉得她得让Shaw自己的选择，这样对她才公平。

Root大口喘着气，她一路奔跑到操场上，气还没喘匀。  
Shaw看着她，露出了好看的笑。  
“你说过，我有选择的机会，对吧？”  
“所以……”  
Root怀疑的看着Shaw，她心里其实并没有多少底。  
“斯坦福太远了，我也许会水土不服”  
“那就是说，我们可以……”  
Root高兴地已经完全无法掩饰她的笑了。

“等一会再聊，姑娘们，来和Mr. Finch和Mrs. Finch道别”  
站在稍远处的Morgan提醒着Shaw。  
“Goodbye Mr. Finch，Goodbye Mrs. Finch”  
车门边的Mr. Finch略带遗憾的看看Shaw，又看看半路插进来的金发女孩，小声地回着再见。  
Mrs. Finch则走到Shaw的身边，轻轻地抱了抱她，才转身回到车子那里。

“很抱歉，让你们白来一趟。”  
Morgan有些歉意，“如果不介意，就让司机送你们回酒店吧，如果需要也会在你们回去的时候送你们去机场。”  
“事实上，我们打算在这里多呆几天，Harold为此特意请了一周的假，原以为一家人可以各处游览一下，联络感情 ”。  
Mrs. Finch也十分遗憾。从他们拿到Morgan传给他们的资料开始，他们就很喜欢Shaw，没什么来由的，就是很喜欢。尤其是Mrs. Finch，恨不得当晚就飞来学校。

“汪，汪汪”，一阵狗狗的叫声，打断了Mrs. Finch的话。  
Mr. Finch正打算开车门，等待妻子上车，却不想从车里跳下来一只大狗。  
“回来，Bear！”Mr. Finch试图拉住那只大狗，但显然失败了。  
“你看，我们连家里最后一名成员都带来了”  
Mrs. Finch倒是没有那么大反应，她看着Bear小跑着围着几个人打转，最后停在Shaw的脚边。

“Hey，伙计，你真漂亮”  
Shaw伸手摸着狗狗的脑袋，又抱抱它。  
Bear舔着她的耳朵，弄得她痒痒的，她甚至笑出了声。

“他叫Bear”  
Mrs. Finch温柔的看着Shaw。  
“这是你们的狗狗吗？”  
Shaw好不容易才舍得在和Bear的互动中抬起头，询问Mrs. Finch。  
“是的，他今年四岁了，以前可是一名军犬哦”  
Mrs. Finch也蹲下身子，摸着Bear的后颈。Bear舒服的哼了一声。

“我答应了”  
“什么？”  
“什么！”  
在场的人都不禁发问，Root的反应最为强烈。

“我是说，我同意他们的收养，Morgan校长”  
Shaw仰着小脸，一本正经的说道。  
“等等，Sameen，你刚才不是说……”  
Root一时之间不知道发生了什么，她感觉有点懵。Shaw刚刚才和她说没答应，她不可能听错，她都要赶紧通知Reese办手续了，这到底怎么回事？还有这莫名其妙出现的狗又是怎么回事？  
“他们有Bear。”  
真是简单的不能再简单的回答。  
“可是John有好看的枪模”  
“他们有Bear。”  
“他还可以带你去靶场”  
“他们有Bear。”  
“可是 ……”那里有我。  
“我们现在是一家人了，小家伙”  
Root看着对着Bear自言自语的Shaw，沉默地收回了下半句话。

几个人都很高兴，尤其是Finch夫妇，Mrs. Finch自是不用说，就连Mr. Finch都露出了难得的笑容。  
只有Root是满腔恶意，她冷冷地看着那个带着圆边眼镜的中年男士，却在他发觉异常注意到她之前，换上了一如既往无害的微笑。

 

15  
Shaw注意到这几天她的周围特别安静，就连上课和吃饭的时间，也没人骚扰她。  
没人在旁边说个不停，也没人在那自言自语，没有烦人的键盘声，也没有让人不悦的傻笑，这感觉似乎挺不错？  
在享受了几天清净之后，终于，第五天。

她找了一个Root一定在房间的时间，砰的一声，一脚踹开了房门。她其实也不知道想和Root说什么，可能只是单纯的看那扇门不顺眼。  
屋里黑漆漆的，挂着窗帘，还没有开灯。  
没人？是该为了不必面对不需要的尴尬庆幸，还是该为了始终没有见到Root人而生气？无所谓，反正Shaw感受不到。  
只有电脑屏幕上“连接断开”的提示在一闪一闪，Shaw用力合上笔记本，把那个像是在发出嘲笑的对话框压进黑暗里。

好吧！亏她还想主动给Root点临行建议，告诉她野外露营的一些必要事项。  
以后休想再让她给出任何一点关于野外露营的建议，哪怕一丁点也不行！ 还有，她不会再来宿舍找她了。  
Shaw甩手带上了房门。

 

每年3月中下旬学校都会组织一次露营，这项传统已经保持了十几年了，今年也不例外。学生们依旧会打破班级限制，被分成4－5个人的小组，并由即将毕业的高三年级的学生带领，深入大自然，认识各种植物。另外，如果足够幸运的话，他们可能还能看见白尾鹿。

营地距离学校并不远，他们坐着大巴车出发了。  
这是一片广袤的森林，坐落在一座平原之上，虽然岔路比较多，但各处都设置有路标，不会有迷路的危险。

布置好营地，Morgan校长把大家集中到一起进行分组。  
期间Shaw看到Root吃力的背着一个大包进了帐篷，可是一转眼又不见人了。  
与Shaw同组的除了她的舍友Martine之外，队长是有着碧蓝色眼睛的Michael Cole，还有个是五年级的小男孩。  
“嘿，Shaw，你知道那个男生是谁吗，真是不想活了”，Martine攥起拳头，眯着眼看着稍远处。  
Shaw顺着看过去，Root正在接受一个男生给她戴在脖子上的求生哨，之后还对着男生笑的很灿烂。她可从没对Shaw笑成那样子，至少这几天内没有。  
Shaw握紧了手里她的那枚哨子，大声的催促队友，提醒他们别磨蹭了，赶紧出发。  
Cole状况外的看着已经走远的Shaw，莫名觉得今天应该会很辛苦。

一边的Root似乎并没察觉Shaw的不妥之处，她在计划着另外的事。拿出地图仔细的看着，没多久也跟着她所在的小组出发了。

越向深处走，同行的小组就越来越少，最后只有Shaw一组沿着道路行进。周围只剩下树叶沙沙的声音，加下偶尔还有冬天留下没有化的冰。

“周围有什么吗，Shaw？”  
Shaw一路上都在东张西望，她和另一个男生是队伍里最小的两个，Cole自是特别留心。  
别看他有点呆头呆脑的，心思倒是很细腻。  
“别的小组都不见了，看来各组拿到的地图都不同”  
Shaw走在队伍最前面，她不时拨开树枝，为后面的队员探着路。  
“的确不一样，别太紧张了，你不会到棕熊的”  
Martine跟在Shaw身后，故作轻松。别看她这么说，她第一年参加的时候，被一颗枯树吓得直接是被她哥哥给她背出来的。

“别担心，组长身上都佩戴着GSP，而且只要我们按照地图走就很安全。”  
队伍最后的Cole感觉身前的男孩儿踉跄了一下，赶紧说着安慰大家，  
“以今年的气候来讲，棕熊多处于冬眠状态，Martine，你平时真的应该多看点书。而且，我们必须抓紧时间找齐标本，第一个回到营地”  
Shaw挥挥手里的地图，加快步伐。  
Root一定没她快，她最多是第二个回到营地的，Shaw想。  
她没有故意想Root，她只是单纯的想拿第一，而她眼里唯一能称得上是对手的，只有Root。

 

16  
接近正午了，Shaw他们找了个地方吃午餐。他们的战利品已经装了一大袋子，地图中所标注的植物差不多找齐了一多半，照这个进度看来，他们最多下午三四点的时候，就能回到营地了。  
Shaw在午餐的时候多吃了一块压缩饼干。

下午也相当顺利，回到营地的时候，老师们还在做着晚餐的准备。  
Carter过来拍拍Shaw的肩，毫不掩饰自豪的说着他们是近几年来回来最早且采集标本最多的队伍。  
Shaw看着空空的营地，对Carter的夸奖也只是礼貌性地点点头。Root果然没回来。  
其他的人都在Shaw式赶路下，疲惫得不行，一回来就溜进帐篷休息去了。  
Shaw稍事休整之后，开始帮着收拾餐桌和摆餐具。

回来的队伍越来越多，营地变得热闹起来。  
Shaw在一旁用力的搅拌着沙拉，仿佛那盆蔬菜是她的敌人一样，还撒的到处都是。  
好了，现在连前十名都没有了，Root到底在干什么。

“Mrs. Carter, Samantha受伤了”  
一个男生的声音突然滑进营地，是Root那组的组长。  
长得帅有什么用，会逗Root开心又有什么用，遇点事就慌成这样。  
Shaw看向引起骚动的那边，只见之前和Root有说有笑的那个男生像没头苍蝇一样，不知道是先去迎跑向他们的Carter，还是先找个地方让Root坐下来。  
Shaw喘着粗气，直接扔下搅拌棒，冲回她的帐篷。

周围聚集的人越来越多，Root假装害羞和尴尬的解释着来龙去脉。  
她真的没有想引起麻烦。自入学以来，Root一直遵守着学校的校规，做个别人眼里的好学生，从不惹事，甚至把自己透明化。她只是想安稳的度过这几年的学生生涯。  
她更不想成为别人的焦点，或者是以这种方式成为焦点。她的伤根本不足以让那么多人驻足围观，谁身上还没几个玩耍弄出来的伤。可是这些人就跟没事可做一样，久久不肯散去。  
看，还有几个人在笑。说到底，都是错误代码。

在回来的路上，Root拒绝了同伴的帮助，和他们一样坚持自己走回营地。Root才不需要他们的帮助。

她找了块石头坐下来，膝盖上有一道明显的划伤，伤口不算大，且已经不再流血了，但是周围有一大片乌青越来越明显。  
她还在向周围的人解释着，告诉他们她并没有伤得那么严重，是组长太紧张了。

突然，人群被用力分开，Shaw黑着脸出现在当中。  
隔了很久，直到人群渐渐散去。  
Shaw背着最后一抹夕阳一步一步靠近，最终将Root完全笼罩在她的阴影里。  
Carter一直有些担心，直到看到Shaw手里的东西后，也笑着离开了。

“别动”  
掰过Root受伤的腿，掀起裤腿，Shaw从应急医疗包里拿出酒精棉，为Root擦拭伤口。  
嘶――  
酒精接触伤口的那一刻，Root下意识地想抽回双腿，却被Shaw牢牢的攥住了小腿。  
“挺疼的，Shaw，不过看不出你那么专业”  
Root得小声说话，才能保证不会因为疼痛而大叫出来。  
Shaw可不想搭理她，她只是恰好带了急救包而已。  
“已经不流血了，不要沾水，记得明早换创可贴。”  
Shaw收拾好手里的废弃物，站起来就打算走。  
“Sorry”  
Root知道她需要说点有用的，不然Shaw就真的走了。  
Shaw猛地回过身来，她在生气，这种没来由的生气。Root弄伤了自己。

她就那么看着她，好久之后，才恢复了语言能力。  
“你们是第十二组回来的”  
Shaw在Root身边坐下，“我们是第一个”  
“抱歉，我得让你有机会――”Root揉着腿，对着Shaw笑了起来，“不然第一就是我们的了”。  
Shaw白了她一样。  
终于，她们都轻松了。  
“过来我这组，他们不可能保护好你”  
“虽然我也很想，但Carter不会同意的。”  
Root又琢磨了一下，“或许我可以直接去找校长，不过今晚别那么早睡，Sameen”  
Root站起身来，在Shaw的注视下，一瘸一拐的找Morgan去了。

 

17  
深夜，几乎所有人都睡熟了，营地内安静无比。  
Shaw还在等着Root，她们说好的。

外面一阵悉悉索索的声音，Shaw探出脑袋，只见Root正提着一个小型的营地灯等着她。  
帐篷外一片漆黑，除了Root手里那一点点灯光之外，只有负责守夜老师的帐篷还亮着灯。  
Root朝着另一个方向走在前面，远离了那顶帐篷。  
她们大约走出了有几十米，Shaw一直在小声提醒Root小心脚下。

她们来到了一小块平地，仿佛有什么摆在地上。  
放好了营地灯，Shaw看到那是一块野餐垫子。  
Root要在半夜里野餐？

“虽然有点简陋，但我知道你不会介意的对吧，Shaw。”  
Root先一步坐在了垫子上，拍拍旁边的位置，示意Shaw也坐下。  
“额…你让我来看星——”  
Shaw突然愣住了，餐垫上还摆着几样东西。

“我喜欢这个想法”Root昂起脸，仰望星空。  
“我爸爸妈妈总是告诉我，这是属于我们的节日”  
Shaw抓起一把大蒜和沙枣【注】，“他们会在院子里升起一堆篝火，我就边上跳来跳去”  
“这个有点难，或许我们应该再走远点”，Root思考了一下“东面大约2里有一处很合适，你应该不怕走夜路吧”

“但你走不了”  
Shaw拽住了正打算起身的Root，她可没忘了她腿上的伤。  
“你就是为了这个弄伤的腿？”  
Shaw举着一小枝新鲜的树枝，这是漆树的树枝，折断处还被小心地包裹了起来。漆树汁有毒性，对部分人过敏，Root应该知道Shaw并非过敏体质，但她还是小心的处理过了。  
“这个倒不难，就是发现它的过程有点曲折”

“漆树一般不会生长在这样的环境里，你怎么找到的？”  
Shaw侧着脸看着Root，有点认真。  
“我想我可能不适合体力活，也不适合爬树，这太难了”  
Root没什么可尴尬的，她对所有这些户外运动都没什么兴趣。  
“爬树？为了找它？”  
Root不置可否的挑了下眉，站得高才能有所发现不是？

“你真是个疯子”  
Shaw一边翻着白眼一边笑了起来。  
“不是还应该有甜点吗？”  
Shaw找了一圈，也没看见用麦芽和面粉做的点心。

“关于这个，你得原谅我，我试过了，还试了很多次，但是都不怎么成功”  
这下Root真的有些尴尬了，“你知道我得等所有人都睡了以后，才能借用厨房”  
Root努力的向身后藏着那个小盒子。

“这个？”  
任何小动作都逃不过她Shaw的眼睛，她伸长了手，越过Root的身体，一把将那个小盒子抢了过来。  
看着Shaw拿出里面的小点心咬了一口，Root竟然开始期待Shaw的反应。  
Shaw的脸色似乎是凝滞了一下，然后就默默地把点心放了回去。

“所以这段时间你都在厨房里呆着？”  
话题是Shaw挑起来的，所以她也要负责终止。  
“更多的是干老本行，他倒是挺有意思的”，Root翘起了一边的嘴角，看上去是在回味什么有趣的事。  
“他？”

“我说是谁呢，原来你俩大半夜不睡觉数星星呢”  
Shaw还没问完，Martine的声音就蹿了出来，人也几乎是和声音一块到来。  
“有好吃的别自己独享啊，Shaw”  
二话没说，Martine拿了Shaw手里的一块点心就往嘴里放。

Root在一边等着看笑话，Shaw则狠狠推了她一把，抱紧盒子，一脸嫌弃的看着向后退了一步的Martine。  
“哇哦，味道很——特别”，Martine咳了两声，清清喉咙，顺势就坐在了Root旁边，“别护着了，咱俩口味不一样，我不会和你抢的”

“不早了，我觉得我们应该回去休息了。”  
不等Martine坐稳，Root就拉着Shaw站了起来，“晚安，Martine”。  
“记得数完星星，把这些——”Shaw用手指比划了一下，“收拾了”  
一阵寒风吹来，Martine觉得浑身冷飕飕的。

Shaw在睡之前得到了新年祝福，她今晚一定会睡个好觉。

 

18  
最近Shaw还是没怎么看见Root，即使碰见，也只是和她打个招呼便匆匆就走，今天更是没来上课，因为Root请了病假。  
Shaw空着手站在Root的宿舍门口，她之前是不是说过不会再来了？不过既然是老师委派的事情，她肯定不能拒绝，是不是。  
挠挠额头，Shaw敲了几下房门。  
她等了很久，甚至都打算回去告诉老师那个讨厌鬼没准死在宿舍里的时候，终于有了门锁开启的声音。  
门只开了一条缝，Root在后面病怏怏的打着招呼，她还穿着小熊睡衣（Reese给她买的，借给Shaw穿了一晚的那件），她带了口罩，声音听上去闷闷的。

“Shaw？”  
看清来人之后，Root一秒恢复了神采。  
“我过来送今天的课堂笔记”  
Root在装病？  
Shaw在Root把她请进门之后，又立马将口罩扔到一边行为中，再一次得到了确认。

“所以，笔记呢？”  
Root看看Shaw空空如也的双手，明知故问，还假装像是个没得到万圣节糖果的小孩，向Shaw摊着右手。  
“没有，你要真用得到，就去翻楼梯的垃圾桶”  
Shaw看着Root假装无辜的笑脸，狠狠地给了她一个白眼。

Root收敛了笑，转身去把还挂着窗帘拉开。  
太阳已经落山了，在天边绚烂彩霞的映衬下，屋内也笼罩上一层淡淡的粉红色。  
有光透进来，终于让Shaw不那么难受了。  
只有一盏台灯微弱的灯光和合着的笔记本，总让Shaw想起上次来的时候。

“所以，你是真的生病了？”  
Shaw觉得Root的脸色看上去的确不太好，而且她似乎又瘦了。  
“如果这屋里有足够多的病毒的话——”，Root突然想到了什么，从抽屉里一堆U盘中拿出一个黑色的，插到笔记本上。  
一边敲着电脑，一边故作神秘的邀请Shaw坐下，一起等待着。  
“又是哪个倒霉的家伙？”  
Shaw知道Root没事就喜欢黑黑这黑黑那打发时间，估计这次是遇到了什么麻烦。可她又想不出什么样的对手才能给Root制造麻烦，让她翘课，甚至连装病的理由都用上了，非成功不可。

Root慢慢扯开嘴角，故意放慢着语速。  
“Harold Finch”  
“谁！”  
Shaw以为她听错了。  
“你养父”  
Root回答的相当干脆。

这次，Root可是志在必得，那U盘里的攻击性木马是她最得意的作品。  
她相信这次一定可以成功黑进Finch的电脑，她要把Finch所有的个人信息都挖出来，谁让他用一只狗作弊获得Shaw的抚养权的。  
Root飞快的敲击着电脑，她的攻击速度比Finch防御速度快了一倍，她绝不会被同一对手碾压两次。嗯，好吧，其实面对Finch来说，已经很多次了。

Root VS Finch？似乎很有意思。Shaw看看屏幕，对比Root一会得意一会皱眉的表情，Shaw竟然有点期待最后的结果了。  
经过数个回合之后，Root渐渐收敛了嘴角。  
Shaw觉得她可能会看到Root吃瘪，如果Root真输给了Finch，那就好玩了。

再一次，屏幕上弹出“连接中断”的提示，Root停下手上的动作，轻抚着键盘。  
“失败了，huh？”  
Shaw绝对没有幸灾乐祸的意思，她只是觉得自己很有眼光，选择了能够帮她教训Root的人，虽然她也不知道自己为什么会有这种想法。  
但Root这种不甘心的笑，是Shaw头一次见，有点好看。

“事实上，除了第一次，之后的都没成功过。而那次在被察觉了之后，Harold就直接断电了。”  
Root为此可是奋战了许多个日夜，她连Shaw都不管，一心想要成功黑掉Finch，而对方就像一座山墙一样，把她阻挡在外。  
Shaw忍着笑，但现在明显充满了挫败感的Root得让她说点什么。  
“咳”，她先清了清喉咙，才再度开口，“你知道Harold毕竟是计算机工程类教授，而你中学还没有毕业”。  
Root撅着嘴，她可不喜欢老学究，还是个养狗的老学究，但Shaw也许说得没错。  
“谢谢你的安慰，Shaw，我想我现在有新目标了”  
Root合上了笔记本，脸上恢复了往日的自信。  
“不如去吃饭吧，时间到了”  
Shaw绝对同意Root的这个提议，她从一进门的时候就饿了。

 

19  
帕拉阿图的夏季并没有想象中的炎热，因靠近海边，造就了这里冬暖夏凉的宜人气候。  
Shaw随着Grace一起来到了帕拉阿图过暑假。Grace在学生放假离校的第一天就来了，Shaw并没有想到会走那么早，她都还没开始收拾东西。

Finch作为斯坦福的教授，已经在校园内购置了一套房产，距离他工作的研究室不远，他们一家人就住在这。  
Shaw觉得这里环境还不错，她的房间在二楼，窗外还能看见院子里Bear的小屋。  
虽说是暑假，Finch也有工作要做。他带了几个研究项目，项目并不会因为假期来临而停滞，只是还需要偶尔去趟研究室。

Finch不在的时候，Grace就会留在家里陪着Shaw，Shaw倒是无所谓，她更愿意陪着Bear。  
她喜欢每天清晨带着Bear晨跑，冲过热水澡之后，和Bear一起在院子里吃早餐。  
Grace做饭挺好吃的，她最不喜欢Grace出差参加画展的那几天。  
她让Finch给她定了一些科学杂志，还会定期收到漫画连载。  
Shaw也会在无聊的时候，带着她的画册随便在校园一角呆上半天。

她已经画了很多册了，有些是小时候的，有些是这两年的，都按照年份收在一个小箱子里，被她存放在床底下。  
看过她的画，Finch觉得Shaw很有天分，但是需要稍微干预一下她总是画生物解刨图的行为。  
Grace倒觉得没什么，笑着说也许Shaw很有当医生的天赋。Grace还细心地发现册子里的另外一张画。

Shaw对此不以为意，她只想知道当地的邮局是不是出了什么问题，快一个月过去了，为什么还没收到Root的信，她答应过会寄的。  
又一次看着夹在册子里的那张写着Root家地址的小纸条，临走前Root强塞进她手里的，有点皱。说不定Root根本忘了这茬儿，她才不要主动写信给Root呢。可是打个电话给自己不是更方便吗。  
Shaw怎么也想不明白，于是决定关灯，睡觉。

暑假快过完了，Finch一家刚度了个小假回来。  
一进入校园，Shaw就浑身不舒服，仿佛被人跟踪一样。扭着身子看看车外，又看看Bear，它还安静地趴在旁边，Shaw摇摇头觉得可能是自己长途跋涉有点累了。

放好了行李，他们打算去附近的小餐厅吃晚餐。  
出门前，Shaw把冰棍叼在嘴里，拿了袋狗粮去喂Bear。她听见Bear在门外呜呜的低声叫着，想必是饿了。

一开门先迎接她的，是一抹干净的微笑。  
“Hey，Shaw，Bear不吃我喂给它的东西”  
Shaw从不觉得她会反应迟钝，就好像现在冰棍化掉的水滴在她脚上，她认为是天气太热的原故。

Root还是一身学生打扮，但她穿了一件白色的POLO衫，Shaw对这种白色有点敌意，这大概也是害她现在脚上黏黏的原因之一。

“你可不要让Harold看见你给他喂了乱七八糟的东西吃”  
Shaw不经意的笑着，她有点意外，但设想过的情节的确发生了。  
她吃掉了快要化掉的冰棍，并把Bear的小食盆装满，顺手揉揉Bear的脑袋。  
“你们怎么会在这？”Shaw看见Reese正穿过草坪，向她们走过来。

“路过”  
他们的确是需要‘顺道’在旧金山机场转机，她跟着Reese刚从洛杉矶飞过来，反正不管他们在哪，Root也总会制造出必须经旧金山才能回家的路线。

“有客人吗？”  
Grace和Finch听到屋外的声音一齐出来，一眼便认出了Root。  
他们俩分别都对Root印象深刻。  
只不过区别是Finch想起他第一次见Root时，留给他那不寒而栗的眼神，而Grace则记起了Shaw的画。

“很抱歉打扰你们，我们正好经过旧金山，我女儿说她想过来看看同学”  
Reese礼节性的打着招呼，他看上去有点疲惫，他几乎是被骗上飞机，更是无可奈何的带着Root来到这。  
“Mr. Finch, Mrs. Finch晚上好，很高兴又见到你们。”  
Root没忘记怎么做个好孩子。

“欢迎你，小Sameen的同学。”Grace同样温柔的笑着。  
“你们看上去要出门，今天就不继续打扰了”  
Finch穿的很整齐，Grace也拿着一个手袋，Reese觉得他们应该明天再过来，“我们先回去吧，Sam。”  
“如果不介意的话，我们刚好要去吃晚餐”，Grace善意的发出邀请。  
“我想我们还是边走边聊吧”  
Finch提醒在场的另外两个人，女儿们已经走远了。

 

  
20  
Root正在和手里的一大块牛排作斗争，她小心地从中间切下整整半块，放进Shaw的盘子里。  
Shaw嗯了一声，继续把食物塞进嘴里。对Root的行为，她似乎并没有太多意外，也没有异议。趁着咀嚼的时候，把自己的那碗金枪鱼沙拉推给了Root。

老两口看着孩子们如此交换食物，不免有些诧异，Finch想说什么，但是被Grace先拦住了。她只是非常温和地看着她们，慢慢说道，“不喜欢那个的话，我们可以换别的”，又对着Root说，“Samantha，需要再点别的吗？”  
“Sameen并没有不喜欢，相反，她每次都不会剩下盘子里的蔬菜，Mrs. Finch。我也不需要其他东西了。”  
Root愉快地吃起了那碗沙拉。她发现Finch 是在忍着不说话，样子看上去虽然颇显严肃，可Root一点都不怕，反而露出一丝玩味。

“抱歉，被我惯坏了，她们总是喜欢这样互换食物”。  
Reese伸手压下Root的脑袋，叫她礼貌点，却被Root不满的哼着气。

“她才不是被你惯的，我敢说你拿她没辙”。  
Shaw一边吃着牛排，一边嘲笑Reese。每次他惹了Root发脾气，Root都会好久不理她，他还私下抱怨过几次，为什么Root只对着他发脾气。

“Sameen，礼节”，Grace适时提醒，她还不清楚这三个人的相处模式，觉得不能让气氛变遭，赶紧岔开话题，“你们是来这附近游玩的吗，Mr. Reese？”

“叫我John就行。工作原因需要到洛杉矶出差，带上女儿是为了以防万一。”  
“你一个人带着女儿吗？”Finch推了推眼镜，表示好奇。  
“出差也要带着女儿，这很辛苦”，Grace附和着。  
“是的，不过我的Sam很厉害，她能帮到我”  
“这很简单，从网上发现通缉犯行踪什么的”，Root又略带深意的看着Finch。  
“John是个警察，而她是个黑客”，Shaw在一旁补充。

黑客？Finch警惕地看向Root。  
“Oh，你还没告诉他你是谁吗，Root？”  
桌上人的反应并没有Shaw想象的强烈，Root有个很棒的技能，他们应该知道，而且——。

“Oh My——”  
Finch果然是最快反应过来的那个。

“You can call me Root, Harold。”  
这是Root第一次黑进Finch的电脑时，他们的聊天内容，某种程度上算是个暗号。  
Root翘起嘴角，她还再想Finch到底什么时候才会发现。

“就是你攻击了它十几次，是个孩子？！”  
Finch震惊于眼前这张稚嫩未脱，但过于自信张扬的笑脸。

“你们在说什么？”  
“你又在搞这种事情了，Sam”  
Reese和Grace共同发出质疑。

“这挺有趣的，Harold是个旗鼓相当的对手，我还没遇到过比我厉害的人呢”  
Root在对着Reese辩解。  
Finch则小声的和Grace简单解释。

“的确，你几乎就没赢过”  
“Sameen！”  
说真的，Shaw真的挺喜欢看Root吃瘪的。

餐桌上，气氛并没有因Root曝光了身份而变的僵持，反而更热闹起来。当然，Finch还是显示出了相当大的防御性。  
两家人从工作谈到两个女儿，一转眼就已经到了晚上。

Grace友好地邀请Reese和Root今晚留宿，但被Reese拒绝了。  
Root很生气，后果就是她把机票又改签了。她当然知道怎么做Reese才改不回去。  
Reese没办法只能妥协，他答应Root可以留下，但明天一早就会过来接她。  
最后又是Grace出来打圆场，“不如让Samantha多住上几天，你们回去的时候，我们送她去机场。”

Root愉快地从停在房前的车里拿下了她的行李。  
她没有睡在客房，也没有再蜷缩在Shaw房间的地板上。  
Shaw让出了半张床，并且分享了她的被子。

Root喜欢侧躺着看着Shaw的睡脸，Shaw虽然嘴上说着你再看着我不睡觉我就把你踢下去，可她一次也没那么做过，最多就是转过身不再理她。  
Root悄悄地靠近她的背，她们都很安心，很快便睡着了。

后来的几年，Root胆子越来越大，她会小心地从后面轻轻搂着Shaw，Shaw也会反抗几句，却从不曾推开她的怀抱。这个习惯她们保持了很多很多年。

 

  
21  
Morgan正在和教师们分析学生们的学期成绩，她看好的几个学生都没有让她失望，这里面就包括了Shaw，但Root的成绩绝对在她意料之外。  
全科A+，从平日作业来看，她还在有意无意的隐藏实力，Morgan越发对这个当初Reese口中的‘问题少女’感到好奇了。  
散会之后，她忍不住拨通了Reese的电话。

新学期如期而至，Shaw进入了九年级，她对这个结果很满意。也应该告诉Root一声，她一定会气坏的。对了，她还得告诉Root，让她重新寻找个上课时盯着看的目标。  
“准备好加入新班级了吗，Shaw？”  
Root先一步出现，拉上Shaw就往前走。  
这家伙又长高了？步子迈那么开干嘛，有本事比跑步啊，没一次能赢。  
Shaw翻着一路的白眼，紧跟在Root身后。  
“你的班级在楼下”  
Shaw扯住了Root，她不能染指她的地盘。  
“嗯，关于这个，恐怕我们还要做好几年的同班呢”  
Root眨着眼睛，她早就料到Shaw不会那么安分的等着按部就班的升级，“你忘了？我也和你提了一样的申请”。

等到她们第三次一同站在新班级的讲台上的时候，Shaw依旧不耐烦的冷着一张脸。  
这倒不是因为Root笑得过于自信，而是她又用了两年时间，也没赶上Root的身高。  
还有她那烦人的长发，总是不经意间拂过她的脸颊，怪痒的。  
那渐渐变深的发色，一定是趁着假期她去帮Reese抓坏蛋的时候，做的染色。  
Root染了棕色，一定是。

“妈妈和我说，她小的时候也是金发，长大了就变成棕发了”  
Root把玩着自己的发尾，她很少提起母亲，那基本上是已经快被遗忘的时光。  
“她很少有清醒的时候，希望那时候她没犯病”  
沉了一会，Root才继续，仿佛是要努力才能回忆起来一样，“她生了我之后，身体就变差了，她要一边工作，一边照顾我。我不知道我生父是谁，也许是某个杀人不眨眼的杀人犯，也许是一夜风流的花花公子，谁知道呢”，Root苦笑着。  
“她还有很严重的抑郁症，但她也会鼓励我，很有意思是不是，她可是因为这个死掉的，而我……”

Root叹着气，她想起曾经为了生存不光彩的过往，想起曾经为黑帮洗过钱，用高科技手段为毒贩运送过毒品，设计过几个病毒，也入侵过政府网站，还有她差一点成功的借刀杀人，她是真的想杀了Russell，为Hanna报仇。  
她又想起了Finch带她参观过的研究室，想起那些实验项目。  
她一有空就会跑去Finch家，她喜欢呆在有Shaw的地方，也想和Finch多学点东西。Finch和Grace都对她很好，Grace很会照顾人，Finch欣赏她的才华，倾囊相授。  
Root也想到Shaw，她唯一愿意为之做出改变的人。

“而我，想做一个好人，然后和你在一起”  
Root暗淡的眼睛有微光透出来，那是重新燃起的一点希望之光。  
“我不知道那算不算错，但如果是我，我想我也会选择报仇”，Shaw大致听Reese提起过Root的旧事，对Hanna的事也略知一二。  
“还记得Harold她们来的那次吗？”Shaw坚定的看着Root。  
“嗯，收养你的时候，当然记得”  
“他们本来是要马上给我转学的，但我只有一个条件。”  
Shaw向来不擅长安慰，但Root脸上渐渐有了神采，似乎管用了？  
“为了我？”  
Root咬着下唇，充满期待。  
“这里有好吃的食物，教学质量也不错，远离父母，你知道，Finch是个古板又严格的人。”  
Shaw错开眼珠，她本想打击一下Root，但Root再次微皱的眉头让她有点呼吸困难。  
她试着做了几次深呼吸，决定继续说下去。  
“但，是的，Root。我唯一的要求就是我可以在这里一直到高中毕业”

这是一个急切的拥抱，在Shaw有所反应之前，就已经撞进Root怀里了。  
“Sameen”  
Root的声音几乎细不可闻，但Shaw听得真切，声音就紧贴着她的耳朵。  
Shaw偷偷地笑了，闻着Root发丝的香气，她似乎早就已经习惯了这种味道，但现在闻起来格外香甜，让她忍不住想要咬一口。  
Root用脸颊蹭着Shaw毛茸茸的脑袋，才依依不舍的拉开两人的距离。  
“我从不觉得我会有一天想考大学，但我现在想去Harold的学校，他的那个研究项目我很感兴趣，人工智能什么的”  
她们都收敛了神色，也许是时候该考虑未来了。  
“嗯”

 

22  
Reese下班顺便在街边买了点吃的回家，反正家里也是他一个人，随便吃一口就行了。  
自从Root她们考上大学之后，上学期间自不用说，现在就连假期也看不到人了。  
面对空荡荡的家，Reese倍感心酸，好不容易养大的女儿，就这么跟别人跑了。  
Reese拿出手机，正打算拨号，突然有电话进来。  
电话那边正是Shaw的养父，Harold Finch。

 

Root以相当高的SAT成绩进入斯坦福，之后就是没日没夜的学习。她为了能早一点进入Finch的研究室，必须让自己更早的完成本科学业。  
相对Root忙碌的大学生活，Shaw也没轻松到哪去。虽然Root还是不太能理解她因为圣路易斯有家好吃的牛排店，就选择了这里的大学的决定，但那好歹也是全国有名的医学院（华盛顿大学-圣路易斯医学院），又有好吃的牛排，Shaw没理由不选这里对不对。而八年一贯制的医学博士生涯也让Shaw的学习生活变得忙碌起来。

Root曾试过乘坐耗时6个小时且需要中途转机的航班飞去找Shaw，但那次她差点错过了一个重要的考试，险些重修。她更不可能让Shaw放弃休息时间奔波来找她。无奈，她们平时就只能靠着视频、电话作为最基础的联络手段。其实大部分时间都是Root在看着Shaw吃东西，她们得充分利用好每一分钟，毕竟上完了课，还有很多课后报告要写。  
而假期就成为了她们能呆在一起的唯一时间。  
她们很少会在家呆着，那很无聊，不管是在Shaw家还是在Root家，都很无聊。  
所以她们会去各处度假。  
地点大部分都是Root提前选好的，但玩什么通常都是Shaw说了算。  
她们去过大峡谷探险，也去过奥地利听歌剧，还欣赏过非洲壮美的大草原。  
但这次，Root带着Shaw回到了差点改变她人生，地处墨西哥湾的Bishop小镇。

 

这里还是她离开时的样子，冷冷清清的街道，没什么人的店铺，偶尔有一两辆皮卡经过。  
她们在一家餐厅外吃午餐，一会打算去Root的家看看。不知道那里是否还保留完好，而Root也想去看看母亲了。

啪！  
Root把手中的刀叉狠狠拍在桌上，径直朝街对面走去。  
顺着Root的方向，Shaw看到那边的长椅上坐着一个消瘦的男人，他坐在那已经看了她们很久了。

“你一定没想过，我还会回到这里”  
Root戏虐的看着那个人，即将步入中年的Russell。他眼神空洞，听到Root说话，一直往长椅的另一个方向躲。  
“你也一定不知道，毁了你的前程和家庭的都是我”  
Root步步紧逼，居高临下的看着几乎缩成一团的Russell。

“求你……Hanna不是我杀的”  
Russell差不多要把头全都裹在手臂中了，他对着Root乞求。  
“求你……不要再寄那本书了，我没见过它”

“我答应不杀你，不代表我会那么轻易放过你，我会用尽各种方法折磨你直到死的那一刻”  
Root用Russell能听到的最小音量发狠地说着，一字一句。

“我没有杀人，我不认识她，她没有坐上我的车，我也没看见她带着那本书，我没有！我没有！”  
突然间Russell就像发狂了一样，从长椅上一下子站起来，他猛地推了一把Root，还想抓住她的衣领。

Shaw一个疾步上前直接从后面扶住了即将跌倒的Root，并在Russell碰到Root前，直接将人打翻在地。  
“这一拳是为了你曾经杀掉的人”  
接着又是一拳  
“这一拳是为你逃避的刑罚”  
“还有这一拳”  
Shaw卯足了全力，“别再碰我朋友”

Shaw听到了她们全程的对话，她很清楚这个男人就是杀人凶手。  
她同样不能忍受他对Root的无礼行为。即便是Root先找的他，那也不能，任何人都不能。  
Root察觉到事态严重，赶忙拉起Shaw，试图将她护在身后，周围的警笛声已将她们围住了。

街对面餐厅的老板神色紧张，十分关切地看着她们。  
他是个好心人，更是当地人。而当地人都知道Russell有精神问题和间歇性暴力倾向，没人会去招惹他，他怕两个女孩儿受到什么伤害。他同样也是个胆小的人，出了事，他绝对不敢上前阻止，所以他在Root去接触Russell的时候就报了警，却不想这次伤人的并不是Russell。

Shaw和Root并肩站在那里。  
Root握着Shaw的手，在暗处擦掉了粘在Shaw手背上的血迹。她更加不屑的看了一眼倒在地上的Russell，直到警察上前带走她俩时，Root的脸上始终维持着嘲笑的样子。

 

23  
Reese放下Finch电话，连行李都没收拾，带上警徽和佩枪坐最早的一班飞机，连夜赶往德州Bishop小镇。

警察局里，Root和Shaw由于都没满18岁，当地警察只好联络了她们的监护人。  
她们并没有什么严重的罪名，街边的摄像头完整的纪录了当时的情况，Shaw并非无缘无故地袭击别人。但没办法，按照法律，她们只能等着家长来签字才能带走她们。或者她们再等上几天。  
其实她们有很多机会可以溜走，但为了完成学业，她们不能留案底。

一天后，Reese用最快的速度来到了Bishop。  
他一言不发的签完了字，开着租来的车，将她们送去了她们一开始的目的地。  
Root的家在小镇的边缘处，一间简陋的木制板房。地处偏僻，平时几乎没什么人会到这里来。她母亲当初选择了这儿，仅仅是因为租金便宜。  
而现在，这里还和她离开时一样，孤零零、空荡荡的。这么多年过去，这间房子也没有再次成功租出去。又经过长久的风吹日晒，不管是外观还是内部构造，都更加破旧了。

“想骂就骂吧，事情是我惹出来的”  
站在旧屋前，Root终于打破沉默，“抱歉，让你请假赶过来”  
“Hey，听我的孩子，我们找间旅馆，你需要休息一下”  
Reese完全没有责怪Root的意思，她已经往自己最好的方向努力做到了极限。  
他将手轻轻搭在Root肩膀上，但还是不能阻止Root肩头微微颤抖。  
“不，我想回来……”  
Root几乎是带着哭腔，但她忍住了，她看到Shaw从屋子里走出来。

“你们要进来吗，累活我都基本上做完了。”  
Shaw翘着拇指指向身后，车子停下之后，她就马上跳下车，提前进来了。  
Reese搂着Root的肩，刚步入屋里，就被还飘在空气中的灰尘呛得咳了出来。  
屋子空了那么多年，不能指望打扫一下就没有灰尘。  
Root反倒笑了，她伸手擦掉了Shaw脸上的污渍，“看来，我们还是找个地方先将就一晚吧，我可不舍得让你受委屈”  
Root的话竟让Shaw忘了打掉蹭着她脸的手。  
“认真的？你为什么不去里间你的房间看看”  
Root愣了一下，但她几乎是快步走到了自己房间门口，屋里被仔细的打扫过，桌子被擦拭的一尘不染，床上的床单也是新换上的。  
“如果你还想去旅馆的话……”  
Shaw的声音在身后响起，Root立即转身，阻止了她继续说下去，“不……不……”  
“你肯定不想和我们一起打扫外面，所以休息一下？”  
Shaw抢在Root有所行动前说话，她可不想当着Reese的面，被做什么尴尬的事，更重要的是，Root需要休息。

Root昨夜根本没阖眼，她们就一直坐在过道的长椅上。Shaw睡得不舒服，每次醒来都要重新调整一下姿势，将自己靠在Root肩上的脑袋正回来，也每次都能看到Root满脸轻蔑的看着那些值夜班的警察，一动不动，像座雕像一样。  
“不，我应该——”  
“睡觉”  
Shaw把Root按进床里，还用拇指轻轻安抚了她的额头，转身出去时，Shaw突然觉得自己一定是疯了，才会做出那样亲昵的动作。  
而Shaw一定没察觉，Root在她脸上看到了名为温柔的笑。

Reese和Shaw将客厅、厨房大致打扫出来，勉强能住人了。  
看Root还没有醒，决定去附近的超市买点必需品回来。他们虽然不会常住，但也不能吃和用那些过期了不知道多久的东西，何况那些已经全都被扔掉了。

“你就没想过亲自调查那桩案子？”  
Reese是警察，Shaw当然可以提出这个质疑。  
“我不能跨越我的辖区，除非我经手的案件与这件事有交叉，又或者——”  
“收起你的官腔，John，你知道Root是正确的，稍微盘问一下那家伙他就全招了”  
Shaw愤怒地看着沉默地Reese。  
“Okay，你不动手，我自己来”  
Shaw发狠似的重重坐回副驾驶位里。  
“别冲动，Shaw，Harold和Grace都工作在身，不能赶过来，我要负责你的安全。”  
“你知道你应该对谁负责”，Shaw喘着粗气，不再去看Reese。  
Reese即使不看过去，他完全能感受到Shaw的怒气。  
可他得有个理由才能介入德州的案件调查，不过或许也没那么麻烦，Root在这里受到了袭击，他调查一下袭击他女儿的那个人的背景也不为过。  
“我们得用警察的方法，光明正大的调查取证，而且，我已经想到办法了。”  
“你休想一个人单干”  
Shaw紧紧地握住双拳。

 

24  
Reese和Shaw回来的时候，Root正坐在沙发的一角，摆弄着她的电脑。  
“想不想亲手抓住他？”  
Shaw说着，把手中的几个袋子随意放到餐台上，只留了一个在手里，她坐到沙发的另一边，瞥了一眼显示屏，似乎是某个图书馆的借阅记录。  
Root从电脑屏幕上错开眼球，不解的看着两人。  
“你得找出来当年卷宗和证物的存放位置”  
“然后，我把它们搞出来”  
Reese和Shaw互相补充着，Root一度怀疑她是不是听错了。  
俩人坚定的样子，让Root意识到这不是个玩笑，她终于恢复了一点神采。  
“很值得期待的三人合作”

Shaw从袋子里掏出一个汉堡扔给了Reese，她拿了一个三明治，里面还剩下一份食物，是给Root留的。  
“Tacos！？你们去了小镇的另一边？”  
Root撕开包装，马上尝了一口，“棒极了，这里唯一值得留恋的东西”  
“Reese负责开车，我负责看路，不用谢”  
Shaw嘴里塞满了三明治，随着Root露出笑容，她也放松下来。  
Reese坐在一旁的椅子上，他僵硬的颈背似乎也得到了舒缓。

 

警局外偏僻的小路上，Root坐在车里紧紧盯着屏幕，她通过耳机给Shaw一些提示。整个借取过程相当顺利。  
Shaw轻轻一跃，从屋顶跳下，正好落到他们的车正前方。  
此时Reese也从警局正门出来，他没必要继续吸引警察们的注意力了。

“你确定这不是你当初报警时说的车牌号码？”  
Reese手里拿着那份卷宗，小心翼翼地给Root看。  
“我到死也不会忘。”  
Root又想起了当时的场景，她在图书馆见Hanna的最后一面。她借了一本书——《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》，然后上了那个人的车。  
“这么重要的线索也能记录错误，我终于知道你们警察为什么破案率那么低了”  
Shaw看了一眼卷宗里的原始记录，Root当年报案时，与911接线员的对话。  
如果这样的警察再多点，她和Root说不定能挣更多的悬赏费。（她们俩曾经分别帮Reese抓过几个通缉犯，拿了不少悬赏，不然光凭家里给的生活费，她们可哪儿都去不了。）  
“那你一定也还能认出那辆车”  
Reese绝不怀疑Root的记忆力，他甚至觉得她还清楚记得当时的每一个细节。  
“我们必须找到它”  
Shaw看着Root ，不用说，她比Reese更相信Root。  
这种伸张正义的方式与Root当年想要在黑暗中操纵Russell死亡的报复方式截然不同。  
她曾经独自扛起了所有，但她现在似乎是适应了光明，她被信任着，并且他们愿意主动分担她的过往，选择与她并肩作战。  
“当然”

 

当三人敲开门，同时站在Mrs. Russell面前的时候，这个前图书馆管理员便已经放弃了全部抵抗，她和她丈夫一样，生生被折磨了八年。  
每年同一天永不缺席的包裹，随着书架上一本一本被藏起来的《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》越来越多，Russell的精神终于崩溃，她也意识到当年盲目的爱情促使她犯下的严重错误。  
她打开大门，任由他们查找罪证。  
Shaw在车库里找到当年那辆被记错车牌号的蓝色轿车，Russell被Reese发现蜷缩在楼上拉着厚重窗帘，毫无生气的房间里。  
Reese通知了当地警察，亲眼看着Russell被戴上迟了多年的手铐。  
而Root始终站在房间外面，她的眼神还和当年一样倔强。她看着Russell夫妇被带走，看着院子里一块土地被破开，看着决定性的证据——Hanna失踪时背着的书包被找到，却在某些东西即将重见天日的时候，她转过身，迫切的想要逃离这一切。  
手被牵起，Shaw带着她狂奔出去，一口气冲到街尾。

Shaw知道Root已经到了极限，她任由她原地蹲下，双手捂着脸。  
她想，她没让Root看到最后是正确的。  
她半跪了下来，伸手从Root脸上移开那双手，强迫Root看着她的眼睛，“我们回去”。

那双一尘不染的黑色眼睛，仿佛给Root指引出一条生路，她突然停止了哭泣，失控的将Shaw死死抱住，头埋在Shaw的后颈里，忍不住偶尔抽噎着。

Shaw的脸上看不出任何表情，但她轻抚着Root的背，不在乎街上三三两两行人的侧目，打横抱起不断颤抖的Root，就这么走回去。

 

25  
Shaw躺在床上，看着天花板。她的胃在抗议，她没吃晚餐，现在还陪在Root旁边。  
她以为Root睡着了，几次想要挣脱开Root的手臂，却又被缠的更紧。  
她们回来之后，她就把Root放在床上，她也就被迫躺下。  
有多久了？久到天都黑了，Reese已经处理完案子的后续工作回来了。

门被开了一条缝，Reese关切的看着Shaw里侧的Root。  
Shaw只是摇摇头，让他去休息。  
Reese举起手里的袋子，示意她把吃的放在外面，才又重新关上门。

Root在里面动了动，发出一些细小的声音，“我知道你饿了，你们都该吃些东西”。  
她从床上爬起来，有些迟钝的动作，还有略带歉疚的微笑。  
Shaw拉住Root，她决定由她出去拿些吃的进来，Root的样子还是让人不怎么放心。  
Reese买了甜甜圈当晚餐，这么晚了，这样的小镇，恐怕找不到还在营业的餐厅。  
她又想到什么，从之前买回来的那堆东西里，拿出一颗红色的物体来。

Root坐在床边，接过Shaw递给她的苹果。  
“我已经好多了”  
Shaw迟疑着，Root的笑看上去并不怎么好看，但她还是在旁边坐了下来。  
“报仇曾是我唯一的人生目标，我以为即便达成了这个目标，我也永远不会放下。但Shaw，我很庆幸，那都结束了，而你，始终在我身边。”  
Root把那个苹果握在手里，却舍不得咬上一口。  
“我12岁之前的人生混乱不堪，我从不觉得我属于这个世界，你猜怎么着？”  
Shaw不解的看过去。  
“我觉得你也是。你像是这个世上的一个意外，属于我的意外。”  
Root的眼睛里蕴含着一些说不清道不明的含义，Shaw吃了一个又一个甜甜圈，却始终不能让她忽略越加严重的饥饿感。  
“你哭的样子，让我讨厌”  
Shaw吞下手里剩的一小块甜甜圈。  
“可是你还是带我回来了”  
“巧克力的”这是最后一个甜甜圈了，Shaw已经吃了4个，她想应该留一个给Root。  
Root笑着摇摇头。  
“你为什么总是吃的嘴边都是”  
Shaw舔了一下嘴角，她知道等下Root肯定会不顾后果的擅自用手给她擦掉，她先提前翻了个白眼。  
但这次，她等到的是比指腹更加柔软的Root的唇。  
嘴角的糖霜尝起来很甜，Root从嘴角慢慢移动到Shaw的唇上，浅浅地轻吻着。  
Shaw大脑一片空白，她几乎是凭着生理反应在回应，但Root闻起来好香。  
她只给了自己两秒钟的时间，强迫大脑重新运转起来。轻启双唇，刚想探出舌尖，却被Root结束了这一吻。  
“谢谢你的苹果，但这次，我是真的想睡了。”  
Root一个转身，又回到床里面去。她背对着Shaw，也许只有这样，才能不被她看见已经连耳尖都泛起的红色。  
Shaw却不怎么高兴，她决定连最后一个甜甜圈也吃掉！  
26  
三天后，他们一起参加了Hanna的葬礼。  
虽然迟了许多年，但相当庄重与体面。

结束之后，Reese便忙着回纽约了。  
而Root又带着Shaw专程去看了她的母亲。

“我也没想过我会过了那么久，才回来看你”  
Root蹲下身子，放下母亲生前最喜欢的郁金香，开始逐颗拔掉墓碑周围的杂草。  
“其实，我是不知道该和你说些什么，但现在，我想我没有辜负你对我的期望，我考上了大学，也有了一个爱管闲事的养父，还有——”  
Root看向Shaw，她拍掉手上的泥土，牵过Shaw的手。  
Shaw努力让自己看上去平静点，但其实她已经做了好几个深呼吸了。  
“您女儿说，她不属于这个世界，她还说我是这个世界的意外，听上去不像什么赞美人的词汇，对吧。但她是Root，她总是有一些疯狂的想法，有时还疯起来不要命，但她不可否认，她总是对的，这一点也相当令人讨厌，” Shaw低了下头，笑的好看，“所以是的，我愿意做她的那个意外。我叫Sameen Shaw ，将来会成为一名医生。”  
Root有些惊讶地看着Shaw一口气说完这些话，她怀疑她是不是事先准备过，她确定没有和Shaw说过要来给母亲扫墓。

一双十指相扣的手的主人们，在那座墓碑前又伫立了好久。

她们在回去的路上打包了两份牛排，她们不是不想坐在店里吃，可是这里毕竟是德州，不能再惹出什么岔子来。  
回到住处，终于可以开始享受午餐。

“有件事，我必须和你说”  
Shaw切牛排的动作看上去有点心不在焉。  
“上学期，学校下发了《精神疾病诊断手册》，我——”  
“如果不出意外，下学期我就能修满学分，拿到学士学位了。”  
Root不准备让Shaw继续说下去，她知道Shaw想要说什么，她选择了心理学作为自己的辅修专业，且已顺利拿到学位。  
“Root？”  
“然后你老爸，Harold说我可以选择他当我的指导教授，继续研究生课程，在他的研究室里。”  
Root有点小得意，Shaw喘着粗气。 “你就不能让我说完吗？”  
Shaw通过《手册》完成了自我诊断，终于发现了问题所在。此时，Shaw已经放下刀叉，她得让Root把她的话听完，这对Root才公平。  
“他会在圣路易斯成立一个实验室，为了我”  
Root笑的特别自信，甚至有些骄傲。  
“什么？！”  
Shaw可不相信Finch会突然做出这个决定，她之前完全没听他提过。  
“因为我这么要求了”  
Root耸耸肩，看上去理所当然。  
“你是威胁他了吧”  
Shaw觉得无奈又好笑。

“Well”  
气氛变了，Root沉默下来，渐渐收起嘴角的笑。  
“我想搬去圣路易斯，那样我就可以尝尝你说的那家牛排了”  
Shaw也安静了，但她还在寻找机会。  
Root叹了口气，继续说，“不可否认你的确不像个普通人，但你知道吗Shaw，你的与众不同才让你成为你，就像你从不在乎我的过去，那个不折不扣反社会的我一样，我也同样不在乎。相反，那些是你的魅力所在，如此完美，令人着迷的你。别把那些当回事，那本小册子根本证明不了什么。”

“你知道你哪点最让我讨厌吗？”  
Shaw没再管盘子里还剩下的一大块牛排，她从座位上站起来，走到Root面前。  
Root抬着头看着她，这让她感觉很不错。  
“这个”

Shaw弯下腰，托着Root的脑后，便吻了上去，继续之前那个被Root中断的吻。  
她没给Root任何反应的时间，直接窍开了她的唇齿，加深这个吻。

Root 18岁成年这一年，她得到了比她想象更多，且更好的成年礼。

 

  
27  
Root如期进入研究室，Finch成为了她的导师。  
她也从帕拉阿图搬到了圣路易斯。  
学校安排的公寓就在实验室所在大楼的隔壁街，但离Shaw的学校有点远。

开学后，Root竟然比之前在学校里时还忙。她是实验室的副负责人，主要负责人是Finch的合伙人Nathan，这位和Finch年纪相仿的中年男士是名商人，经营着几家互联网公司，算是Finch的对外承包商，所以他需要经常到各处拉赞助跑关系，来实验室的时间也就少得可怜。一周最多就过来一两次，每次不超过两小时，所以实验室里大部分工作都是由Root来安排。  
她有三个副手，都是Finch精挑细选出来的。Greenfield、Casey以及来自日本的Daizo。这里面除了Daizo也在念研究生之外，其他两人都是Nathan公司里的超级研究员。另外还有几个程序员和实习生。

Root的课题是关于人工智能的自我学习和自主意识的产生与修复，这是Finch在项目进行中遇到的新问题，他将它交给了Root，一个新的并且棘手的问题，足以证明他对Root的重视程度。  
但这也导致了Root每天都有大量的工作要做，同时还要完成自己的课程，这让她几乎连睡觉的时间都没有。

Shaw这边也好不到哪去。她在新学习多报修了两门课程，医科专业不允许跳级，但她可以缩短自己的整体学习时间，增加在学期间的医院实习期长度，从而提前获得医生执照。  
不但如此，Shaw还准备在专业期刊上尽可能多的发表学术论文，这是她的导师Hersh给她的特殊作业，更加有助于让她获取执照。  
但这也同样意味着Shaw要花更多的时间泡在实验室里，无暇顾及其他。

Root原以为搬到同一座城市，她和Shaw见面的机会就会变多，可现实情况并不是她想象的那样。她们有时候甚至一个月都见不到一面，两人各自忙碌，视频通话的时间也越来越少，但Root总不会忘记在睡前发送一条信息，与Shaw道晚安。

这天凌晨2点，Root拖着疲累的身子，打开公寓的大门，她只是脱下皮鞋，便一头栽倒在沙发里。  
唤醒手机屏幕，上面显示一个半小时前，有一条来自Shaw的短信。  
『你还没回家？我要睡了』  
Root赶忙回复回去，其实无非就是报个平安，再补上一句晚安，但她不能置之不理。  
几乎是同时，在她发送出去的那一刻，又有新的信息顶进来。  
『周四学校有复活节舞会，如果你能来的话』  
Root猛地从沙发里坐起来，瞬间睡意全无。  
就连她也无法在零点几秒内打出这么多单词还发送出去，Shaw是怎么做到的？而她回复的时候距离上一条已经过了很久了，难道Shaw一直在等着？  
Root没再犹豫，直接拨通了电话。  
与那条迅速到达的信息相反，铃声响了许多次，电话才被接通。  
“等我到这么晚还没睡，真令人感动，sweetie。不过，如果你不是明天没课的话，不如早点休息如何。”  
Root有点累，说话显得有气无力。  
“正好上厕所”  
Shaw的声音听上去倒是很精神。  
Root知道这是Shaw善意的谎言，她不拆穿而且心里暖暖地。  
“能告诉我是几点吗？”  
“八点开始”  
“所以我们还有时间一起共进晚餐”  
那边的Shaw开始听不清Root在说什么，她的声音越来越小。  
“嘿！别睡在沙发上，长期这样对你的腰不好，滚到你的床上去。”  
“晚安，Sameen”  
Root笑着切断了电话。

 

周四这天，Root早早地结束了工作，正准备出发，几个实习生突然跑来，说新开发的一个程序出了很大问题，它正在不断的吞噬其他的几个版本。  
Root被迫更改计划，她一边向Shaw发着道歉短信，一边急匆匆赶回办公室。  
Greenfield、Casey和Daizo都在，Root也立即加入了他们。

等处理好一切，Root看了看手机，早已过了晚餐时间。  
她只得跳过回家认真打扮这一环节，在办公室换上专门为舞会购买的蓝色晚礼服后，直接去车库提车。  
她和实验室的其他人乘同一部电梯下楼，同时很大方的承认她要赶去一个重要的约会。在收下别人对她一身盛装赞美的同时，她没有婉拒Greenfield提出想载她一程的请求。

Greenfield非常绅士的为她拉开车门，这个男人从不否认他喜欢Root，如今有机会当Root的专程司机，他心里不知道有多高兴。  
但Root却巴不得他离自己远一点，她故意让Greenfield将车开进校园，停在会场门口。  
她已经通知Shaw，她肯定Shaw现在一定等在门口。  
Root在车停稳之后，马上下车走向她漂亮的舞伴。  
Shaw站在原地，有点不耐烦。

“你迟到了，舞会已经开始”  
她选择了黑色的裙子，一条性感十足的抹胸短裙。  
“Sorry，那就让我补偿你”  
Root可没忘记身后还有一位摇下车窗，等着和她道别的Greenfield。  
她快速的啄了一下Shaw的唇，还装出一脸撒娇的样子牵上Shaw的手。  
Shaw无奈地摇摇头，向会场里面走去。手就那么任由Root牵着，并且被改成了十指紧扣的方式。  
Root得意的跟在Shaw后面，假装突然想起来什么似的，回头对着Greenfield轻轻摆手，并送上一个甜美的微笑。

 

  
28  
舞会上热闹极了，这是学校里仅次于校庆的第二大活动，所有人都盛装出席，携伴未携伴的，似乎都在等着一场艳遇。  
Shaw坐在吧台前，就在Root去洗手间的这段时间里，她已经拒绝了三个邀舞的人了，将杯中的果汁一饮而尽，又点了一杯一模一样的。  
Root还不回来，她愈发无聊，看着舞池里的人在狂欢，Shaw就跟做冷板凳似的，心情有点糟。  
她决定了，无论第四个邀请她跳舞的人是谁，男的也好女的也好，只要长相没那么难看，身材也还过得去，她就接受邀请。哦对了，必须要性感，至少要比Root性感，谁让她半天都不回来。

“Hi，Sameen”  
Shaw转头看到了生物专业的Tomas。不错，来的正好，她用不着应付乱七八糟的人了。  
一堂选修课之后，他就经常有意无意的出现在Shaw的面前。  
其实Tomas身材很棒，也很帅气，在校园里不乏追求者，就是头发少点。  
Shaw除了觉得他外在条件不错之外，对Tomas的追求没任何兴趣。  
“我还以为你推掉我的邀请是要赶论文，没想到你竟然来了。”  
Tomas坐上Shaw旁边的吧台椅，招呼酒保点了两杯鸡尾酒。  
“我们应该为我这个不怎么仁慈的导师干一杯了”  
Shaw举起自己那杯果汁。  
“为什么不试试这里新出的调酒，和你今天性感的装扮十分相配”  
Tomas缓缓将酒杯推到Shaw手边，并借机靠近Shaw，在她耳边耳语，“我敢肯定，你会喜欢它在口中循序渐进刺激味蕾的感觉”  
Tomas每次的行为都十分大胆，但Shaw知道自己的底线在哪里。  
但现在，她有那么一点点报复心，因为恰巧在余光里，熟悉的人回来了。

她端起酒杯，冰块因融化变换了在杯中的位置，Shaw的嘴角也不自主的跟着翘起，她慢慢将酒杯送往嘴边，故作迷离的看着Tomas。  
酒杯在即将要接触到Shaw并未开启的嘴唇时，恰巧被人从上抽走了。  
“谢谢你对我们家Sameen的赞美，她穿这套裙子的确非常性感，但这和你似乎没太大关系”  
Root看上去相当平静，但她直接站在了他俩中间，放下那杯酒的动静很大，引起不少周围人的侧目。

Tomas觉得很尴尬，尤其是当他自信于自己的搭讪水准，并且感觉即将到手的时候，突然有人出现和你宣示主权，还是位相当漂亮的女士。好吧这不重要，Shaw现在的样子才让他最尴尬。  
她正小啜着果汁，一脸得逞的样子。而且，并不打算给他解围。

“原来你这么喜欢别人送你的酒”  
Shaw看着Tomas离远的背影，转头回来的时候，故意忽略Root不怎么高兴的脸。

“他叫什么？Tomas？我去叫他回来好了，看上去你还挺喜欢他的”  
Root用力咬着下唇，刚补好的口红掉色了。  
“你根本不必邀请我来”

Shaw一把拽住想起身离开的Root，她不知道自己为什么突然感到很生气。  
也许是Root的话，也许是Root失望又失落的神情，也许是因为自己开过头的玩笑。  
“如果你不想开车，我可以去接你，我拿到驾照了，记得吗。”

Root张张嘴，忘记了自己要说的话，顺着Shaw的力道重新坐回去。  
她看到了车里Greenfield的苦笑，却忽略了当时Shaw的感受。  
她不想伤害Shaw，从没想过。但如果只是一个临时司机，就激起了Shaw的占有欲的话，或许还得加上那个司机暧昧的眼色，Root觉得这个结果挺值得满意的。所以即便有气，她觉得现在也不是继续发作的时候了。

灯光变换，电子音换成了浪漫情歌，有点衬Root现在的心情。  
“可以请我跳支舞吗？”

Shaw不想跳舞，Finch送的那辆红色轿跑停在停车场还没开过几次，Root竟然坐着别人的车赴约，她应该当时就打瞎那个人的眼睛，然后再给他按上一对机械的，让他再用那么恶心的眼神看Root！  
她向Root伸出手，第四个对吧。

昏暗的灯光下，她们互相贴近彼此。  
“我新买了辆机车，如果你想兜风的话。我家里还有酒，威士忌、杜松子还是伏特加，随你喜欢哪个，但我们得小心点，你还没到18岁，而我也没到可以饮酒的年纪。”  
18岁！差不了几个月了。Shaw在心里使劲地吐着槽。

“他邀请了我，但我拒绝了，只有一个人在我的邀请之列。”  
这是当晚Root听到的最动听的情话。

 

29  
Shaw在午休的时候接到了Martine的电话，说她现在就在Shaw的宿舍楼下。  
Martine比Shaw和Root晚了一年从学校毕业后就回了英国，她说打算继承家业。  
自从叔父干预了他父亲的生意后，虽然经济状况情况有所好转，不需要面临破产的威胁，但父亲在家族里的地位却一落千丈，整个家族现在由她叔父Greer掌管。由于父亲的遭遇，她也备受冷落，但她一直琢磨着要重新夺回他们在家族里的地位。

Shaw一直想不太明白， Martine什么时候和她成为了朋友。不过就是当了几年的舍友，互相之间吐槽几句，偶尔也帮个小忙之类的。在接触中，Shaw慢慢发现Martine就是性子直了点，人倒也没那么坏，不知不觉间也就熟络了。  
但她来游学管自己什么事，而且拿律师执照为什么要来医学院？

“所以你要在这儿呆多久？”  
她们坐在学校的咖啡厅里，Shaw给自己点了杯黑咖啡。  
“嘿嘿”，Martine冲着Shaw露出一个傻笑，她可是带着目的来的，“听说Root最近在搞什么人工智能？”

Shaw警觉地抬起头来，Root他们的项目都是国家机密，她是怎么知道的？  
“别这样，我可是带着家族使命来的，你能帮我约她出来吗？”  
“门都没有，她没空”  
Shaw扔下咖啡钱，她答应出来见面就是个错误的决定，还不如回去睡个觉，或者宁愿再检查一下写好的报告有没有错别字。  
“她也没空见你？”

Martine赶忙拦下Shaw，没有Shaw她约不到Root。她用尽了各种手段，也没搞到Root的联系方式。  
“就当是老同学见面，你可得帮帮我。我有关于另一台人工智能的情报，或许Root感兴趣？”  
见Shaw没反应，Martine只好又继续说，“如果现在不管，将来会成为大威胁。”

Shaw将信将疑，她十分清楚Finch的人工智能项目会对人类社会产生哪些影响，可是如果再出现一台会发生什么却不得而知。这就好像一个国家有两个当权者，未必是件好事。  
但如果Martine没骗她的话，那她就不得不重视。  
“你说的最好是真的。”  
“放心，这对Root只会有好处，我可是站在你们这边的。而且，Root是你的。”  
她在Shaw嫌弃的看她一眼后，赶忙补上最后一句。当年就觉得这两人关系不一般，看来果然没错。  
Martine投降似的举起双手，跟在Shaw后面出了咖啡厅。

终于在一个半月之后，Martine见到了Root。  
Root不是故意不见，而是她被Finch临时叫回了学校，刚刚才回来。  
那边出了些问题，研究室被从来自全球各地的近千个IP同时攻击，而且找不到攻击来源。  
Root回去之后，先帮忙加固了防御系统，同时试着追查来源。他们忙活了近一个月才修复了所有漏洞，并且对系统进行了升级。  
升级后的系统终于有了名字，Finch叫它The Machine。

她们约在了市中心的一家餐厅里，Root下了飞机后没怎么休息就赶过来，但气色看上去还不错，这是Shaw在听完Martine胡说八道之后没立即赶人的原因。  
Root倒是很有兴趣，她一直把玩着Martine为表诚意交给她的U盘。  
Martine说里面是她叔父请人编写的人工智能程序的部分核心代码，只要Root看一眼便知真假。

“你真的相信有人能造出来第二台AI？”  
Shaw不信谁会比Finch和Root更厉害，趁着Martine接电话的工夫，她有些怀疑地看着Root。  
“我这次回去是因为她遭到了大规模网络攻击”  
“她？”  
Shaw头一次听到Root用人称代词指代她的工作。  
“The Machine，Harold给她起了名字”  
“真像他的风格”

Root低头笑了一下，继续之前的话题，“如此大规模的攻击，从手法和时间上判断，完全找不到人为的痕迹，我顺着IP反追踪回去，最终都是死循环，人为攻击不可能做到这一点。”  
“所以真的有第二台AI，还是个相当大的威胁。你觉得Martine的条件可以答应？”  
“那要看过了才能决定。”  
Root看了一眼手里的U盘。  
“那还愣着看什么”  
说话间Shaw已经起身了。  
Root略带深意地笑着，Shaw的这个小动作永远是那么可爱，她快速吃掉了盘子里最后一块煎鸡肉，还抹了抹嘴。  
“我们得去我那，慎重起见，在未确定之前，不能让这里面的东西接触到她。”

她们在门口和结束了电话的Martine打了个照面，让她回去等消息。  
可怜的Martine似乎还想和她们聊聊家常，Lambert为什么总是不挑好时机来电话。  
幸运的是她不需要付这顿饭钱，临走时Root已经结过账了。  
她只看见Shaw开着那辆骚包红跑车，Root坐在副驾驶，满是宠溺的看着Shaw，留给她的只有发动机轰鸣声和扬起的烟尘。

 

  
30  
Root顺路买了一台新的笔记本。回到公寓，她先是切断了网络，并将笔记本的电源换成电池，创造出一个相对封闭的环境，才敢运行Martine给她的U盘。  
谨慎一点总是没坏处。

运行之后，里面的东西让她震惊。  
这些代码并没有在电脑上生成任何文件，而是逐步改写了系统的运行方式。它让这台笔记本电脑暂时成了一个小型服务器。正在不断的自我复制完善和收集信息的文件，不但如此，它已经开始尝试着破解周围的网络信号，想要把自己扩散出去。

Root以最快的速度拔掉U盘和电池，“手机”  
Shaw下意识地将手机掏出来递给Root，并看着Root把自己和她的手机都泡进洗手池里。  
“我需要马上回去找Harold，这是一个相当危险的程序”  
Root接了杯水，浇在笔记本的键盘上。  
“告诉Martine，她的条件我答应，但是她必须给我搞到全部核心代码，我才有可能帮她对付她叔叔。”  
Root已经带好了自己的证件，几张银行卡和一点现金。  
“我送你去机场”  
Shaw讨厌自己任何忙都帮不上，只能看着Root日渐消瘦下去，Martine还有价值呢，而她——

“Hey，我真想和你多待一会”  
Root察觉了Shaw的想法，她贴上Shaw的身子，伸手环住她的腰，气息打在Shaw的耳后。  
Shaw只觉Root的整个重量都倚靠在她的身上，在她怀里软成一团。  
“但你得帮我盯着Martine，你也知道她办事不怎么靠谱。”  
如果不是万不得已，Root可不想又跑回离Shaw那么远的学校去，但没办法，她一个人搞不定这个。

“你他妈的给我记得按时吃饭”  
Shaw把Root圈的紧紧地，但她在生气。  
Root在心里不知道有多喜欢Shaw这种不坦率的关心，可现在可不是随意调情进而激怒她的好时机。  
她重新站直，却捕捉不到Shaw的目光，因为她正咬牙切齿的看着地面。  
“这个，公寓的钥匙，别偷喝太多酒”  
“走吧，赶时间。”  
Shaw将钥匙和Root的手一并握在手里。

Root回到学校之后，和Finch在The machine的资源获取和利用方式上有一些分歧，延误了尝试破解的时间。而回到英国盗取核心代码的Martine，似乎进行的也不怎么顺利。  
Root在两个月之后终于赶回来了，她这边实验的进度也不能落下。  
但还有另一件对她非常重要的事情。

 

自从上次舞会结束之后，校园里就传闻Shaw有个极其漂亮而且高挑的女朋友。  
本身Shaw在学校就小有名气，她是入学年纪最小的学生，人长得好看，成绩又好，以前也不乏追求者，这下校园里知道她的人就更多了。  
Shaw对此没什么反应，倒是Root，每次来学校都要弄出好大的动静，骑着她那辆雅马哈重型机车，生怕别人不知道她来找Shaw一样。

“Hi，sweetie，有兴趣兜个风吗”  
Root摘下头盔，甩了甩头发，给了刚出教学楼的Shaw一个甜腻的微笑。  
“给我一个理由”  
Shaw接过Root扔给她的头盔，但是不能Root说让她上车她就上车。  
“我定到晚餐的贵宾座位了”

Shaw不会和极品美味的牛排做对，可是她同样对Root每次都能顺利定到座位感到好奇，毕竟那是家火爆到要提前好几天预订的餐厅，而且价格不菲。  
她们有时会没什么计划的就跑去吃一顿，而Root总有办法保证她能享受到美食。

Shaw跨坐上去，戴头盔前露出了在校园里极为罕见的笑。  
正值课间时间，进出教学楼的学生很多，还有几个专门停下来对着她们拍照，Shaw的笑绝对能成为校园BBS上的大热门。  
而她俩丝毫不受这些学生的影响。

“能借我用一下你的手机吗”  
“干嘛”  
“你也不想明天就成为校园论坛的头条吧。”  
Root隔着头盔，说话的声音只有Shaw能听得清。她轻点了几下屏幕。  
刚才那几个拍照的学生看着手机就跟见了鬼一样，不止这次的，就连以前偷拍Shaw的那些照片都瞬间不见了。

 

31  
餐厅里气氛不错，悠扬的音乐，色调极暖的灯光，怎么看都是一场浪漫的约会。  
Shaw一个人坐在餐桌旁，看着一道道菜被摆上桌面，这是Root为她精心烹制的晚餐。  
她尝了尝，味道不错。看来这些年，她没白跟Grace学做菜。  
Shaw吃光了盘子里的食物，意犹未尽。  
却对Root的精心安排不以为意，她不需要那么刻意安排的18岁生日。  
但是她等一会要试试那辆摩托车，刚才风驰电掣的感觉棒极了。

“Sorry，鉴于我们都没有那么多时间，只能暂缓飞越太平洋度假的计划。”  
Root端着最后的甜点出现。去夏威夷过生日是她们以前的一个小约定。  
她扫了一眼桌上空了一大半的盘子，满意地放下手中的甜点，做到了Shaw的对面。

“Well，你太沉迷于Harold的机器了”，Shaw能和Hersh请下来假，只不过需要赶几个通宵而已，“但，牛排还不错，以前这里没有这款。”  
“那就直接包架飞机，想吃的时候随时从日本空运。”  
Root动动手指，在手机屏幕上点了几下。  
“你又开始干副业了？”  
Shaw不觉得Root会乱用科研经费。  
“你也在用你老爸的小额备用金吧，而且——”，Root挑挑眉，“和她保持一定的亲密关系，有很多好处。”  
“还可以这么用，huh”  
Shaw恍然大悟，她就知道Root从来不懂得安分守己，但她喜欢Root的不安分。  
“这么形容不太贴切，亲爱的，她才是应该发号施令的那个”  
虽然他们还有另一台AI的威胁，但机器愈加趋于完美，Root就愈加视机器为神，由Finch创造，她参与完善的上帝，理应由她来掌管一切。  
“所以，下面去哪？”  
Shaw暂时对机器应该处于什么位置不感兴趣，但Root接下来肯定有更好的安排。  
“Wanna drink？”  
Root若有所指地笑起来。  
她在做今晚规划的时候，机器发给了她一个地址。她提前查过，一家隐秘的私人酒吧，不会担心被查身份证的那种。

这才是该有的气氛，闪烁的灯光，节奏强劲的舞曲。  
Shaw坐在卡座里，直接开了桌上的一瓶威士忌。  
Root并不阻止，她也招呼酒保，点了一杯中度鸡尾酒。  
公寓里的几瓶烈酒都不同程度的减少了不少，冰箱里的啤酒也所剩无几，Root清楚Shaw并不酗酒，她只是喜欢激烈一点的东西。

Root不想承认Shaw比她能喝，几轮下来，Shaw并没有什么异样，而她已经有点微醉了。  
她留Shaw继续在舞池里狂欢，自己则跌跌撞撞地回到卡座的沙发上。  
Shaw想等这一曲结束，但她现在完全没这个心情了。  
她冲回去，抓住一个正在骚扰Root的纹身男，直接把他扔远。  
她看了一眼眼神有点涣散的Root，正嘟着嘴冲她摆出一副被人欺负的样子。  
那个男的吃了Shaw一记，不肯善罢甘休，招呼几个同伴将她俩团团围住。

“真希望你们提前叫了救护车”  
Shaw甩了下拳头，把手背上的血随便擦在一个被她打倒在地的人的衣服上，又拿起酒瓶灌了几口酒下去。  
她们引起不小的骚动，周围聚集了一圈人，还有不绝于耳的口哨声，都在为Shaw叫好。  
“还想喝吗？”  
Shaw踢开挡她路的罪魁祸首，弯下腰不怎么客气的看着Root。她绝对不信Root的酒量那么浅。  
“换个地方怎么样，去我那”  
Root故意口齿不清，继续用迷离的眼神看着Shaw，同时她的手已经攀上了Shaw的脖子，并且还在不断地把她拉近自己。  
酒精混杂着苹果的香味，Shaw感觉Root就快把气吐进她嘴里了。  
她压抑着体内不断攀升的燥热，抱起Root，在自动闪开一条通路的人群中，出了酒吧。

 

接近半夜，街道上已经没什么人了，伴着凉意，Root缩了缩身子。Shaw也在微凉的风中渐渐平息下来。  
走出没几步，Root就感觉Shaw停下了，身体突然失去支撑向下坠，她赶忙紧紧搂住Shaw的脖子，才没摔下来。  
Root显然被吓到了，她叫了一声，一脸埋怨地看着Shaw。

“醉到那种程度还知道搂着我，Umm？”  
Shaw眯着眼，似笑非笑。她并不去扶着Root，哪怕Root是真的有那么一点醉，但她绝没醉到任人调戏，对，哪怕只是言语上的也不行。Shaw挺直了腰，任由Root腻在她身上。  
Root在Shaw怀里抽了一下，她在笑。  
“我还没出手，你就过来了”  
很好，Root得到了她想要的，但Shaw却不怎么高兴。

Root绝对是在狡辩，Shaw非常肯定。就算是当时那几个人在她旁边坐下，她也只会向Shaw求助，而非自己动手。  
“别试图激怒我，你知道后果”  
“那你就想把我丢在着？大街上？”  
Root始终将脑袋埋在Shaw的后颈里，她就在Shaw耳后说着黏黏糊糊的话。  
“你有办法回去”  
Shaw没办法推开Root，因为抬起头看着她的Root是一副既委屈又受伤的表情。  
“我还饿着呢，你知道喂饱你挺不容易的”  
“你不是说你提前吃过了？”  
Shaw皱起眉，她就不该相信Root。  
“你知道是哪种饿”  
Root暗示性极强的咬着下唇，还用手轻滑过Shaw的锁骨。  
“那你确定你真的喂饱我了？”  
Shaw眯起眼睛，下腹一阵阵蹿出的热度又开始蒸腾。她的手攀上Root的腰，用力将她压向自己。  
Root微张着嘴，她惊讶于Shaw的主动，“所以，我们可以走了吗？”  
她不舍地推开Shaw，拉着她一起上了提前叫来的那辆车。

这天晚上，从凌晨开始，总是能在楼道里隐约听到一些声音，砸东西的声音，物体碰撞的声音等等，还有一些让人面红耳赤不可描述的叫喊声。  
一直到天蒙蒙亮，才渐渐隐去。

 

32

接近正午，Shaw正拿着手机发送邮件，她得和她的导师Hersh解释一下没请假就旷课的事。  
面对数百字义正严词外加审问式的邮件，Shaw只回了一句，该门课的学期报告已经完成，观察实验数据已提交完毕。  
将手机扔到一边，拉开冰箱打算找点吃的。

浴室里的水声停了，Root裹着一条浴巾看着愣在冰箱前的Shaw。  
“抱歉，回来之后还没来得补给”  
Shaw回过头，便看见Root倚在浴室门口，懒洋洋地擦着头发。

她浑身上下泛着水气，抬脚穿上她的兔子拖鞋，过短的浴巾甚至无法完全遮盖若隐若现的臀部线条。Shaw需要食物，真实的可以吞食果腹的食物，她排空的胃叫嚣的难受。  
Root看着自己身上数不清的点点印记，Shaw连她的手背都不放过，占有欲是有多强。  
她嘟起嘴，假装不满，“而且，恐怕我这几天都无法出门了”。

Root同样满意于在Shaw颈间看到的齿痕，Shaw喜欢束起马尾，这更加昭显出Shaw也属于她的事实。  
“外卖？”  
Shaw确定现在Root不想自己动手做饭，虽然她十分愿意再次尝试Root亲手做出的料理。  
“这周围有一家中国餐馆还不错”，Root拿起手机，定了几道菜。  
“Martine那边还没有消息吗？”  
她们已经了等了两个月了，越晚拿到手，不安定因素就会越来越多。  
Shaw翻出一瓶啤酒，坐到沙发里，舒服的把腿架在茶几上。她需要放松一下，天知道她为了恢复被她们搞乱的‘战场’花了多大力气，Root还只管洗自己的澡。  
“她最近似乎被她哥哥看得很紧，没办法出手”  
“也许我应该亲自去一趟”

从卧室出来，Root已经换好了常服，抢过Shaw手里的啤酒喝了一口，一同靠在沙发上。  
“你说真的？”  
Shaw夺回酒瓶，嫌弃的瞥了一眼，这是在外卖来之前，唯一可以填充胃的东西了，就算是Root也不能和她抢。  
“我只是希望可以早一点搞定这些”，Root叹了口气，“政府知道了第二台AI的存在，打算提前接手机器了，我们没有那么多时间”。  
她又往Shaw怀里蹭了蹭。

政府已经开始着手在纽约建立本部了，距离机器真正的上线时间已进入倒计时，这是Root这次回来带来的最大消息。  
“Hey，交给我，你不能同时处理两边的事情”  
Shaw任由Root将全身重量都靠在她身上，抬起胳膊随意搭在Root的肩上。  
实验室需要Root，她还要随时听从Finch的招唤，她不可能还有精力飞去英国，即使她肯，Shaw也不允许。  
“那你要怎么对付期末考试，嗯？”  
Root微笑着抬起头，不怎么留余地的看着她。这是他们的事情，不能把Shaw牵扯进来。  
“忘掉那些”

Shaw不需要谁帮她做决定，尤其是在这件事情上。她不管Root还有多少个理由可以阻止她，但如果是为了Root，那么，这一个理由就足够了。而且，这一定会很刺激。  
她亲了亲Root的耳尖，这次就算是Root像之前她们做爱时那样绑——咳，Shaw不由自主的轻咳了一声，反正她有办法。  
她有信心在期末考试前赶回来，不会影响她在学校保持的完美成绩的记录， Hersh那边已经搞定了，其他课的课堂签到，她知道Root有办法帮她解决。

“你知道我非常期待你正式穿上白大褂的那天”  
在这件事情上，Root没有什么羞耻心，更不用说她面对的是Shaw。  
Root有说过她非常想和Shaw上演一次真正的医生和病人间的‘趣事’吗，Shaw可不能半途而废，荒废了学业。  
“如你所愿”  
将剩下的啤酒一饮而尽，拍拍Root的肚子，叫她起身去开门。  
有人按响了门铃，她们点的外卖到了。

两人正吃着饭，Root丝毫不保留她想要看穿Shaw的心思，她有一个疑惑，憋在心里实在难受。  
“你是从哪学的？”  
就算是Shaw学习能力再强，只是一晚，她的技巧未免进步的过头了。  
Shaw被问得一愣，抬起埋在食物里的脸，但她很快就从Root充满了疑惑、暧昧还有点不甘心的表情里读出了她的含义。  
Shaw满意于自己发挥出的水准，下意识的舔了舔下唇，嘴角暴露出得意之色，“你知道我是医科专业，有很多机会接触到人体，而且我们有一些，呃……一些有教学视频”  
Root突然对Shaw电脑里的东西很好奇。  
而Shaw没打算告诉Root，还有另外出现在梦里的数不清的若干次。

 

  
33  
Root在Shaw前往英国之后的一周内，结束了这边实验室的项目，回到了斯坦福。  
将实验成果与主服务器对接并上传数据之后，第二次启动试验相当成功，机器即将趋于完美。  
但Root开始坐立不安，在空闲时，她又拿出手机，不断的唤醒着屏幕，但除了跳动的时间外，找不出任何变化。

距离上一次和Shaw取得联系，已经是一周前的事了。  
自从Shaw潜入对方研究基地开始，她携带的追踪器就不再发出任何讯号。  
由于机器目前只开放了国内的资源获取权限，Root也无法从这里获得关于Shaw在英国的任何信息，她甚至黑了几次英国警方的网络，但同样未发现任何线索。  
而为了不被发现，Shaw还主动丢弃了手机。  
Root没想过一个简单的盗取代码过程竟然会变的异常危险。

回想之前Shaw发回的信息来，对方以英国南部一处古老的私人建筑为掩护，在里面的城堡中架设了研究中心，而这里正是Martine家族的主宅——德西玛庄园。庄园门口不但有门卫对进出车辆进行盘问，城堡内还有不少荷枪实弹的守卫，而Shaw尚未找到Martine，也没有能靠近研究中心主机房的机会，至少一周前还没有。

其实Root早该料到这些，她对自己异想天开的天真想法感到懊恼。她不该让Shaw一人冒险，不！她根本就不该让Shaw趟这趟浑水。  
对于一个如此庞大的工程来讲，对方不可能没有防御措施。就像他们建造机器，背后有国家政府，独立的研究大楼，禁止一切没有许可的人员进入，甚至还有武器精良的雇佣兵一样，如果斯坦福只是一个幌子的话，那对方的背景必然也不会那么简单。

接近晚上11点，Root又一次看着手机屏幕，她坐在餐桌那里，毫无睡意，桌上是今天Grace特意烤炙的苹果派，她都没吃上一口。  
Finch和Grace则坐在沙发那边，都在期待着Shaw的消息。

“我已经定好了机票，明天一早就走”  
Root早已和Finch谈好，如果今天再没有Shaw的消息，她就亲自去，谁也不准拦她。  
在这件事情上，Finch起初怪罪过Root的鲁莽，怪她随便将Shaw牵连进这件事情里，也怪Root纵容Shaw大胆的行为，但他们身为父母也有相当的责任。面对Root的自责也内疚，他再也没有办法继续责怪她，即便是之前他们遇到再棘手的问题，也没见过Root像现在这样，意志消沉，丢失了光芒。

“上楼睡一觉，Samantha，我在这守着”，Grace走近，拍拍Root的肩。  
Root在Finch家有一间属于自己的房间，第一次造访之后，她就坚持那么做，她说是为了方便她向Finch学习和请教。  
Grace应该是几个大人里最早察觉两个女孩之间感情羁绊的人，她和Finch同样因为Shaw的始终而担心与害怕，但如果硬要比较，他们谁也比不过Root。  
牵着Root的手，Grace领着她去往楼梯方向，在经过Finch的时候，也不忘提醒他去休息。

Root感觉身体重极了，仿佛每走一步都要花光全身的力气。  
她从未感觉过这么糟，即便是Hanna被杀，母亲身亡她都不曾这样过，似有万吨巨石压身，周遭的空气被抽走，空气稀薄到让她连气都喘不上来。但她强迫自己去睡上两三个小时，飞机凌晨5点起飞，她决不能因为自己的状态，耽误最重要的事。  
每走一步，她都觉得双腿在打颤，只不过是不到十米的距离，都让她觉得艰难无比。  
终于走到楼梯口，就连楼梯看上去都好像比平时高出一截，她刚抬起腿，就被绊倒了。

碰！  
一声巨响，却不是从Root脚下传来的。  
“难道没人欢迎一下远道归来的人吗？”  
Shaw站在门口，气息不稳，肩上还架着一个神志不清的胖男人。  
她看了一眼屋内的状态，Root的狼狈相让她不禁笑起来，整个人也放松了。  
“Shaw！”  
Root踉跄的站起来，两三步就跑到了门口，捧住Shaw的脸，张张嘴却激动得说不出话来。

手中Shaw脸颊的温度告诉她这并不是幻觉，Shaw真的在这，她回来了，但并非毫发无伤。  
在Shaw的手臂上有明显处理好的绷带，领口处的肩膀也隐约可见白色的纱布，Root突然觉得自己身上同样的位置也传来阵阵痛感，但最让她感到疼痛难忍的，还是心上。  
有人竟然伤了她的Shaw。  
泪水渐渐聚集，在她眼睛里打着转。  
“你就不能让我先进去吗，真应该让你来扛着他”Shaw忍不住白了她几眼，趁机躲开Root的视线。

Shaw讨厌哭了的Root，每次都让她手足无措。  
Finch早已在Root注意到还有另外一个人之前，搭着那个昏迷男人的另一条胳膊，和Shaw合力，将他抬进了屋。

 

  
34  
将人放在沙发上，看清正脸，Finch不禁发出一声惊呼。  
“Arthur？”  
他们有几年还是十几年没见了，当年抱负满满的人如今成了这副模样，Finch的内心充满了伤感与疑惑。

“你一定不会相信，他一直在德西玛被迫接受药物注射，神志不清，思维混乱，有时还会乱攻击人。”  
Shaw除了因肩膀的伤带来的疼痛而偶尔轻蹙眉头之外，表现的相当冷静，但脸色却越来越难看。

“Oh，My——”Finch对眼前的情况感到震惊，但他的惊叹多半还是因为看到血水顺着Shaw的衣襟滴落下来。  
“大学挚友误入歧途？不，他只是一颗被利用的棋子，用来帮他们建造Samaritan”，Shaw看了Finch一眼。  
“另一台人工智能”，Root接过话，“你就不能在说话间隙，处理一下你的伤口吗？”  
Root早就发现了Shaw的不对劲，她拿着药箱重新回来，依旧相当气愤。  
“在这方面，他有很高的天赋，是个天才，创造出完美的人工智能是我们三个当初的约定”，Finch从遥远的记忆中回神，看着一旁焦急的Grace，“但Ms. Groves是正确的，你必须先处理伤口。”

Shaw抓住Root的手腕，觉得这样能多少给对方点安慰，而自己也需要一个支撑点。拖着Arthur一路从机场赶回来让她消耗了不少体力，而肩上的伤这会儿正在往外流着血，需要赶紧处理。她只希望不要因为失血过多，而晕在这。  
“我给她注射了镇静剂，他没那么快醒来，你们可以先去休息了”，喘了一大口气，对上Root通红的眼睛，“你需要接点水，然后到我房间来。”

Root无法在Shaw的脸上读出忍受疼痛之外的更多表情，她看不到伤口的样子，这让她内心更加没有着落。  
她极力忽视在Shaw一路留下的点点血迹，快速接了盆热水，并拿了两条新毛巾。克制着自己的情绪，摆着并不自然的微笑将焦急的Finch和Grace阻挡在Shaw的房间门外。

Shaw背对着她，盘卧在床上。  
上衣蜕下之后，左肩上原本洁白的纱布已是一片殷红。  
“Hey，我需要你放松，别紧张，帮我把子弹取出来。”  
缓慢放下受伤一侧肩膀的手臂，Shaw的额头已经渗出一层薄汗，还在尽可能地保持着不带起伏的声音向Root说明情况。  
“枪伤？！你得告诉我是谁干的，以及这段期间你都经历了什么”  
Root只让她的愤怒在脸上停留了一秒，不再犹豫快速走到床前，但她无法将愧疚感一并收起。

伤口是从后面造成的，并非贯穿伤，子弹显然还卡在肩膀里，这个反手位的位置，让Shaw没办法自己取出子弹。  
“Martine她哥的确是个令人讨厌的家伙，还有那个叫Greer的，他折磨人的手段比你差远了。Um——”

因Shaw的闷哼，Root手上一抖，但她很快就调整了角度，快速撕下伤口上的纱布。  
Shaw的笑话一点都不好笑，Root抽着鼻子，血肉模糊的伤口还向外渗着猩红的血。  
专业一点，再专业一点，Root在心里不断默念，力图保持自己的理智，但手依旧不受控制的发抖。  
“没有人比我更好，对吗？”  
即便是在背后，Shaw也能凭发颤的声线判断出Root的脸色不怎么好。  
“你需要麻药——”  
这种伤已经达到外科手术级别，在没有麻醉剂的帮助下，人很可能疼晕过去。  
学校的防疫站肯定有利多卡因或者普鲁卡因胺什么的，她还得顺便偷点维生素K1和凝血酶帮助止血。  
Root再一次发誓，她不会放过那两个人。

“记得吗，我们享受这个……过程”  
Shaw将夹着碘酒棉球的镊子塞在Root手里，之后，手臂便重重垂下，眼前开始模糊，但随之而来的疼痛感又将她即将涣散的意识叫醒，她知道自己不会因为疼痛而晕过去，这算是个好的兆头，至少她还能坚持着指导Root完成这个过程。

Shaw的情况刻不容缓，不允许Root再继续耽搁时间，她快速清理好周围的血迹和对周边进行消毒之后，按照Shaw的指示，将医用钳探进伤口。  
在Shaw粗重的喘息下，Root同样咬着牙，屏住呼吸，一点一点向前探寻着那颗子弹。

“我找到它了”  
随着Shaw压在喉间的一声咆哮，Root终于将卡在骨头里的金属块用力拽出来。  
扔进空的玻璃杯里，Root迅速收回手，避开伤口接住了向后倒在她身前的Shaw。  
“Not bad，子弹有破损吗？”  
Shaw微闭着眼睛，意识正在逐渐消失。  
Root看了一眼取出来的子弹，扶着Shaw，但并不敢太过用力，“没，弹头有些变形，没有火药残留（在体内）。”  
“小心点，我可不想留下难看的疤”，坚持着说完这句话，Shaw终于抑制不住昏睡了过去。  
将Shaw在床上安放好，Root加快止血的速度，并再次将血迹清理干净。  
整个过程Root不敢有任何分心，直到重新贴上干净的纱布之后，她才终于又让自己学会了呼吸，而她整个人也已经快到极限了。

Shaw再次醒来的时候，天已经亮了，她活动着相对完好的右臂，轻轻将Root披着的毯子向上拉好，没打算叫醒正趴在床边的人。  
伤口还是有些灼烧感，但比之前好太多了。  
带血的废弃物已被收拾干净，床头除了装着子弹的玻璃杯之外，还摆着两杯牛奶和一小盘曲奇饼，这不可能也是Root放在这的，看来她有的交代了。

“你总是在我之前醒来，sweetie，希望你感觉不会太糟”  
Shaw的脸色不差，嘴唇也恢复了红润，Root终于松了一口气，用手肘撑起身子。  
“Too bad，天亮得有点快”  
Shaw笑了起来，而Root在微笑的同时，起身给了Shaw一个早安吻。  
“早安，Sameen”  
“你知道我并不喜欢这种事，这有点娘泡，但……”，Shaw伸出右手压住Root的后脑，把她固定在自己的地盘里，轻抬下巴，包裹住那双从不曾如此小心翼翼的唇，“Um-hum, Root，I’m feeling better now.”

 

35  
Arthur已被去到了医院，在那里会得到全面的治疗，如果情况乐观的话，Finch他们很快就能从Samaritan的缔造者Arthur口中，得到全部的核心代码，Shaw不止救了人，还完美的达成了此行的目标。  
Shaw已经将她知道的所有信息全都告诉了Finch，此刻正在门外逗着Bear玩耍，左臂被吊带固定在胸前，让她的行动多少受到了点限制。

“你知道，你可以不用为期末成绩而担心，你一个人回去太危险了。”  
Root从屋里出来，在袋子里抓了把狗粮，将Bear引到自己身边。  
看着奔着Root跑回去只顾贪吃的Bear，Shaw放弃了继续和它玩扔骨头游戏的想法。  
“PDTS、K-Z综合征？你一定在开玩笑”  
Shaw在Root旁边的草坪坐下，顺着Bear后颈的毛，多少有点无奈地摇着头。

Root有些激动，她难道不该着急不该担心吗？  
“你受伤了，他们还折磨你，你不能当什么都没发生过，你也说过他们跟恐怖分子一样的话”  
她松开喂Bear的手，几颗狗粮顺势落到了Bear空着的食盆里，发出清脆的撞击声，引得Bear向后缩着身子，还发出一阵呜咽。  
“Hey，你吓到他了”，Shaw看了一眼Root，单手抱过Bear，戏弄着它的脑袋。  
Shaw的样子让Root越发生气，她根本没意识到事情的严重性，有另一台AI正在悄悄崛起，虎视眈眈的看着他们，并试图攻击和消灭他们。  
而Shaw现在还有心思对着Bear嬉笑，还和它蹭着脑袋！  
“Sameen，你得暂时留下，你的伤还没有好”，Root可不想让Shaw再离开她的视线范围，如果她真要为了考试回学校的话，她无论如何也会跟着一起回去。  
“他们要的是Arthur，不是我”  
Shaw放开Bear，转过身看着Root，颇为遗憾的撇撇嘴。  
她本可以更无所谓一点，但Root憋红的脸让她收敛了不少。  
“你们打算怎么做？”  
“这得看Harold的老同学能告诉我们多少了”，Root的肩垮下来，重新看向Bear，大家伙正欢快的吃着盆里的狗粮。“毕竟那一小段片段无法让我们获得全部算法和精确的运算数据，就连Harold都束手无策，如果能再完整一些，就可以交给她了。”  
“再多一台人工智能真的那么可怕？”Shaw满脸疑惑，“我是说，你们不是也在试图让人工智能统治世界？”  
“根本性差别，机器是为了防止了恐怖袭击而被建造的，我倒是很希望她有统治世界的想法，但，不，她没有”，Root也很遗憾，虽说机器已经有了自己的意识，但她是个相当温柔的智慧体，这一点都不像Finch，更不像Root她自己。  
“而Samaritan……它不止是想统治世界，它还想统治人类，也许有天还会企图妄想取代人类”，Root沉了一口气，看着认真的Shaw，“它很危险，甚至是邪恶的”。  
“显而易见”

Shaw又想起了她那一周的经历，城堡中所有人都配备着武器弹药，她还偷看到他们处决了几个人，看到了他们在人体身上做实验。  
他们也在她身上做实验，在她被抓的两天里，他们给她用了一种新的审问方式——虚拟现实。  
好在她并不怎么了解机器，也对机器没兴趣，好在她被操控意识时，呈现出来的都是学校的事，还有和Root第一次见面时的场景，让那些人尤其是一把年纪的Greer把她当成一个误闯进来的无关紧要的人，对她放松警惕，她才有机会逃出来。  
如果她被迫继续接受这种模拟实验，那必定会被剥夺真实感而分不清虚拟与现实。  
Shaw不确定这东西是不是那台AI的附加功能，但Root说的没错，不管是Decima，还是被打着幌子研究出的Samaritan都是危险而邪恶的。  
她开始不得不重视起来。

“Decima呢？你们怎么对付？”  
Decima科技公司，Samaritan背后最大的资金来源，又或许是Samaritan为自己打的掩护，但无论如何，这两是一体的。  
“这个政府那边说交给他们，我们只需要负责怎么干掉Samaritan，还有保证机器能准时上线，用枪的就让用枪的去解决”，Root耸耸肩，“他们的原话”。  
Root怀念当年Reese带着她和Shaw去靶场的时候，她们总是会兴奋地比一场，而赢的人一定是Root，因为Shaw每次总是故意听不到Root多放的那两枪。  
她曾经还期待过，想着将来有一天她们可以肩并肩抓坏人，虽说都是靠着手来玩，不过现在她们却是一个玩键盘，一个玩的是手术刀。

“Hey，我应该和你说了关于Arthur的信息是Martine告诉我的吧”，Shaw突然想起什么。  
“是的，你还说Martine被囚禁了”，Root顺着话接下去。  
“想不想……”  
“再来趟英国之行？”  
两人相视而笑。

根本不需要Shaw说完，Root就已经猜到了她的想法，因为她也是这么想的，但这次她绝不会让Shaw冲在前面。。  
Shaw需要延期自己的考试时间，和让自己尽快痊愈，在政府动手前将Martine救出来。  
而现在，她要去享受Grace做的午餐，牛排和特制的黄芥末酱配烤鱼了。

 

36  
Martine觉得被Root和Shaw救出来是她人生的一大污点。  
她在城堡的地牢中醒来，这里曾经是他们氏族关押囚犯的地方，现在成了她的栖息之所。  
Martin的幼年并没有想象中的光鲜，因为家族庞大的开支需要身为旁系的她的父亲的支持，他们才有了一点点话语权而已。  
她更不怎么喜欢现在的当权者Greer，家族里唯一对她不错的就只有Lambert，他甚至没有像下人那样看不起她，但他不能不听Greer的话。

在Martine将顶楼关押着Arthur的机密泄露给了Shaw之后，她无可避免的接受了审问，并从被软禁在自己房间变成了关押到地牢里。  
Lambert每隔几天会来看看她，给她提供一些必要的生活用品，关心一下起居饮食，还加长了铁链，两条固定在墙面上分别锁着她左右手的那条粗粗的铁链，这让她的活动范围相对大了一点，至少她可以躺在床上休息了。  
和她一起被关押在地牢的人一个个都被提走了，没人被再次放回来，Martine不知道什么时候她也会变成这些人中的一员。  
地牢里很安静，就连守卫都减少了，她这几天经常听到一些奇怪的声音，但并不意外，毕竟这里到底有多少冤死的人，没人能说清。

 

Root和Shaw下了飞机便立刻换乘其他交通工具前往德西玛庄园。  
Shaw对地形很熟悉，知道哪条是近路，哪里会有哨岗盘查。她们巧妙地潜入了城堡里，但Martine并不呆在她原来的房间里。  
“显然我们不能一间一间的找，那太浪费时间，而且容易被巡查队发现”  
Shaw将Root带到一个拐角处，向外张望，安全之后才回过身来。  
“I’m working ”  
Root操纵着手机，再一次将走廊上的摄像头手动跳转到另外的方向。

在邪恶的巨龙体内她也要小心点，不敢太过深入的黑进Samaritan的系统中，以防触动它的自我防御机制，而暴露了她们。  
Shaw突然挺直了背靠在墙上，并用手臂护住里侧的Root，直到外面的脚步声走远才收回手。  
Root轻轻一笑，“走这边”。  
Root从不怀疑Shaw会一路探明危险，会将她护在身后，可这次Root却让自己走在了Shaw的前面。

“我们这是往哪走？”  
Shaw举着手电跟在Root身后，从楼梯盘旋而下，走进阴暗潮湿的地下。  
“你知道过去这些授勋封爵的人总喜欢建造一些地方，用来执行私刑”  
Root看着手机屏幕上呈现的内部构造图，她们正在前往城堡底下最深处。

“你觉得她有可能在哪？”  
“你当初被关在哪？”  
她们来到地下通道，这里的地面显然比上面的要湿滑很多。  
“上面，楼上的一间房间里，屋子里摆满了各种仪器”，Shaw关掉手电，通道里有一些昏暗的灯泡，足够她们看清前面了，“我们在下来之前，经过了那里”。  
“那这里应该就是唯一的希望了”

Martine看着顺着砖块缝隙渗下来的水滴，她有点昏昏欲睡，外面的情况有些异常，都没人给她送饭了。  
她听到一些动静，不是之前类似拖拽的声音，也不是悉悉索索的说话声，可能是Lambert，她想着。  
牢房门上的监视口被打开，她只看到一个人影闪现在光里，还有一个女声。哦，不是Lambert。她继续看着水滴，但她很快就从床上了站了起来。  
监视窗重新关上，接下来是门锁声，之后门被打开了。

“真遗憾你还活着”  
Martine咧着嘴对着门外的Shaw笑起来，她在看见Root也在之后，突然一本正经起来，“你们知道，我其实很怕一个人死在这”。  
“其实，我更愿意替你来收尸”  
Shaw坏笑着上前几步，然后就站在那儿不动了。  
“呸呸，你的嘴巴怎么还是这么贱”  
Martine转向Root，一脸可怜的看着她，“你能帮我接开吗，Root？你的小女朋友不怎么知道知恩图报”。

Root看看Shaw，她显然对这个称呼很满意。  
走到墙边处，试着拽了拽嵌在墙里的铁链，“抱歉，关于这件事，我只懂得怎么把人锁住”，Root耸耸肩，在看回Martine的时候颇为得意地笑着，而她的余光这一直在Shaw的身上。  
Shaw像是想起了什么，“Yea，yea，她只会越弄越糟”。  
她开始用手上细的金属丝撬弄着Martine右手的锁铐。

Martine完全听不懂两人的对话，但她现在的重点完全集中在右手上。  
Root则警惕地观察着门外的情况，虽说一路都避开了守卫，但她们交谈声有点大，可能已经惊动了他们，Root听到一些脚步声朝着她们的方向而来。

一个、两个，Root放倒了他们，Shaw放倒了第三个。  
待Root安全之后，Shaw立马去解Martine的另一只手，那只手因刚才想帮忙而被生锈的铁环生生磨出一圈红色。  
Martina看着地上躺倒的人，感觉到很陌生，难道他们更换了标配的武器？  
只听身后传来一声枪响，一颗射偏的子弹嵌进墙里。  
Root在门外空按了记下电击枪，发出噼里啪啦的声音，脚下还有一个浑身抽搐的人。  
“我们该走了，孩子们”  
手上的锁链应声落地，Shaw和Martine一前一后从牢房出来，跟在Root身后向另一边走去。

Shaw走在最后，她不断回头观察后面的情况，以确保她们的安全。  
“Don’t move”  
黑暗里，有个身影堵住了她们就快到达岔路的通道口，幽幽枪口正对准了最前面的Root。

 

37  
对面的人穿着和刚刚在牢房里袭击她们的人相同的装扮，浑身上下纯黑色作战服，这与Greer要求的深色西装有着天壤之别，M1911又与标配Glock相距甚远，Martine不禁后退了一步，这些人绝不是他们的人。

Shaw快速聚焦手电，将一束强光直接打在那个人的眼睛上，Root趁着对方扬起手臂遮挡而露出破绽之时，一脚踢飞了对方的枪。  
她们都感觉到有点不对劲，那人是不是已经打算收枪了？但情势紧急她们顾不上那么多。

只听一声闷哼和被甩到墙边的枪发出的撞击声一起传出来，“下手还是有那么恨，Double Sam”，那人手握着受伤的手腕，表情有点痛苦，但是还在极力保持微笑。  
“Cole？”  
他们都与小时候有些变化，很难第一时间认出来，谁也不会因为这个责怪对方。  
但他们曾经是一个团队的，即便合作的机会哪怕只有一次，也不会故意伤害彼此。

Shaw马上上前，所有人此时都感到难以置信，不可避免发出疑问。  
“你怎么在这？”  
“你们怎么在这？”  
“工作，临时任务，你们不能呆在这，这里很危险”  
他们都是带着使命来的，Cole也好，Shaw她们也好，叙旧这种事对他们来讲，太奢侈了。

“是的，无法想象的危险，所以这就是你现在的工作，为他们？”  
Shaw看着Martine，似乎想得到一个肯定的答案，但Martine并不那么觉得。  
“如果这小子在为我们工作，我一定会知道”，Martine 看上去很镇定，但她的内心却并不安宁，转头看向Cole，“你到底什么身份，来这的目的是什么？”  
“抱歉，我不能谈论我的工作，但你们得听我的，赶紧离开”

“用枪的一方”  
Root看向Shaw，大胆的假设。  
Shaw和Root心照不宣，她大概也猜到了，政府开始动手了。  
“他是对的，我们得走了”

“不，你得和我说清楚，为什么会有不相干的人潜入到我们的私人领地里？还带着武器？”  
Martine依旧不依不饶。  
“你们的？”  
Cole发出更大的疑问。  
“因为一些事，她被囚禁在自己家族里，这正是我们来救她出去的目的。”  
Shaw解释了一句，开始不耐烦起来。  
“抱歉，真的很抱歉，Rousseau”，Cole感到很惭愧，他很少执行外勤任务，但这次他却被委派重要任务，排查所有起爆引线，并得到上级指示遭遇敌人格杀勿论。

“不想打断你们真挚的谈话，但似乎有人过来了”  
Root偏下头，示意他们注意走廊尽头传来的声音。  
“我们的人过来了，走，不能让他们发现你们”，Cole毫不犹豫的选择了放走她们。  
他压低了声音，捡起自己的枪，“别走正门，希望你们不会用到它”。  
Shaw接过Cole递给她的枪。  
他们逐一交换着坚定的眼神，最后看着他背向她们，跑向同伴。  
Root和Shaw不再给还在琢磨着情势的Martine任何思考的时间，强迫她跟上她们。

“这边”  
Martine需要回到自己的家去见她的父亲，如果真的遇到什么变故，她会回来救Lambert，但Greer则不在考虑范围之内。  
她像是下了什么决心一样，Shaw甚至没见过这么严肃的Martine。她站在她们身后，指了一条不一样的通道，比起Root靠着地图查找出路，她更加熟悉这里，而且出口更加隐蔽。

Root最后一个从出口出来，重见天日是在一片树林里。  
她们已经离城堡有相当远的一段距离了，远远的，只看到冒出树梢的尖形屋顶。  
“带她离开这里”  
她们刚一安全，Root便打算掉头回去。  
“你说什么？”  
Root又在想什么，这个时候回去不知道会面临什么样的危险，Shaw真想剖开Root的脑袋，看看里面到底什么构造。  
“趁乱说不定能再搞一些数据出来”  
Root其实一直有自己的小算盘，她在来的路上就开始计划了，窃取数据和干掉伤害过Shaw的两个人。  
“什么！？”Shaw的反应越来越大，“你疯了吗？你知道里面什么情况吗？”，她使劲抓住Root的衣领，一下就将她拎到自己眼前。  
“你知道里面有多危险。清理”  
Shaw几乎是在她耳侧低吼，生怕一个不小心，让Martine察觉什么，她也会发疯冲回去。  
“你知道她需要更详细的数据——”，Root同样小声说着，手已经慢慢摸到了别在后腰上的电击枪。  
“N-O W-A-”

话还没说完，只听远处传来巨大的轰鸣声。三人同时看向城堡的方向，滚滚黑烟攀升而上。  
伴随着接连不断的爆炸声，出口处翻滚着气浪夹杂着浓浓的火药味，冲向还站在原地的她们。

Shaw咬着牙，手一直没有放开，“要么我们一起走，要么一起回去，你选”。  
Root很少会妥协，但现在的情况远在她计划之外。城堡的方向已经火光冲天，刚刚还看到的尖顶已然坍塌的找不到踪影，爆炸声依旧不停地传来，目睹了城堡被夷为平地的Martine似乎是受到了相当大的打击，现在电晕Shaw显然不是明智之选。  
与此同时，Root接到了Reese的一通电话。

 

38  
她们送Martine回了自己的家，身为旁系，他家没有资格住在主宅里。  
保姆看到Martine之后高兴得不得了，她父亲因为她的事没少和Greer交涉，以至于被轰回了家，禁止他再踏进德西玛庄园。如今庄园已成断壁残垣，他却躲过一劫，真不知道是幸运还是不幸。

Root和Shaw暂时在这落了脚，Reese的那通电话将一些肮脏的交易悉数告诉了Root。  
随后，作为Martine的朋友，两人觉得她们这个义务，而Martine也有权利知道真相，所以她们找了个时间和Martine谈了谈。  
关于Greer和她敬重的哥哥双重间谍的身份，关于英国政府默许了美国除掉内奸的决定，这点从新闻媒体没有半点报道，刻意隐瞒真相的行为中也能看出来。  
但之后Martine就把自己关在房间，拒绝与人交流，她们一方面担心她会做傻事，另一方面也在想多逗留几天，打听Greer和Lambert的下落。  
她们都不相信这俩人会这么轻易的死掉，这也在Root从各方渠道截获的信息中得到了印证。没有尸体，政府也没能活捉，Greer和Lambert就这么失踪了。  
但Root绝对要亲手解决他们。

深夜，待Shaw熟睡之后，Root轻声翻下床，她必须再试一次，Greer和Lambert，她活要见人，死要见尸。  
“你还想一个人偷着去几次，Huh？”  
Shaw堵住了Root的去路，她光着脚站在门前，那双眼睛在黑暗的映衬下显得更加乌亮。  
“你知道……她……”  
“她又让你干什么？收集数据，继续当跑腿的？”Shaw一步一步逼向前。  
“你他妈的真当我……你在这根本就联系不上她”。  
Root总是这样，她根本不管自己的死活，还把她当傻子。  
Shaw无法忍受自己对着Root发火，她只好愤怒地把头甩向一边。

“没有人可以在伤害了你之后不付出代价”  
如果不是因为Martine， Root踏进城堡的第一件事就是找这两个人算账。  
她主动靠近，轻轻板过Shaw的脸。  
“我同样没打算放过他们，但你更不能一个人冒险”  
双手搭着Root的手腕，将她的手扯下来并握在手里。

Sameen Shaw从来不觉得她有什么舍不得的东西，可她现在在收紧她的手。  
Shaw觉得她们需要一个计划，也许应该先回国去，还得想想怎么和彻底被击垮的Martine解释。

Root只是看着Shaw，感受到双手传来的力度，半天说不出话来。  
她也许太鲁莽了，在没有任何线索的前提下，这样贸然回去并不聪明。政府特工还在值守，也许还会碰到闻讯从四面八方赶回来的德西玛雇佣兵，而她手里能派上用场的武器只有电击枪和那时Cole塞给她们的手枪。  
Shaw让Root冷静下来了，就像是Root无法失去Shaw一样，她们谁都无法失去彼此。  
她又对着Shaw笑了起来。

“Samaritan，Reese说Cole所在的组织毁了德西玛总部，但没有办法对付被隐藏在英国境内各处的Samaritan服务器，那如果我们干掉它，坏人自然就现身了”  
Reese并不认识Cole，他只是说了政府派遣了一个秘密组织前往，Cole是其中一员这件事，绝对是他们所有人都没想到的。  
“知道吗，你自鸣得意的样子还是那么欠揍”  
Root爱Shaw冷峻的脸庞，也爱她这会儿隐藏在无谓的笑之中一点点宠溺。  
“现在，马上给我滚回床上去”

“Martine应该不会想和我们回国了吧”  
Root侧躺着，一只手搭着Shaw的肚子。  
她们之前考虑的最佳方案就是让Martine和她们一起回去避避风头，但在被信任的人和自己的国家背叛，再面对第三个毁掉她信仰的罪魁祸首，她想必不会再踏足这个国家一步了。

“也许。她得自己选择将来，新目标什么的。想回去了吗？”  
Shaw转头看着Root，露出和她差不多的微笑，但依旧算不上坦诚，她还不想让Root知道，她现在躺在她身边，让她有多踏实。  
“真想多享受一下只有我们两个人的时候，但我们的确得回去了”  
Root有点无奈，她们得回去帮Finch，这也许是她们在英国的最后一个夜晚了。  
“我的假期还有一个月”  
Shaw闭上眼睛，任由Root无序的指尖轻轻敲打在她的小腹上。

“No lies, No deception, anything.”  
过了许久，Root就快睡着了，半梦半醒之间听到Shaw闷闷的声音，她向前蹭了蹭，埋脸在Shaw的肩头。  
“Never”

三个月后，已经重新开学的Shaw收到了一张来自荷兰的明信片，从语气来看Martine似乎已经恢复了，可她的字还是一如既往的烂。Shaw笑笑，随手扔到了抽屉里。

 

  
39  
Root一回到研究室便马不停蹄的投入到工作之中，Arthur的治疗也在顺利进行，他已经能认出Finch和Nathan了，再给点时间便可完全回忆起Samaritan的代码了。  
Shaw的假期多半是陪着Bear度过的，她在中途去了趟纽约，Reese告诉她，她的持枪许可证下来了，她买了一把USP，在第五次找Reese登记了枪支信息后，她合法的拥有了属于自己的第一把枪。

机器如期上线，在这之前，Finch关闭了机器的记忆系统和无关警示系统，只保留了针对国家威胁的预警系统。Nathan对此很有意见，Root也颇有微词，但Finch拿着当初Nathan与政府议员签订的协议，最终按下了回车键。

研究大楼被废弃，所有的核心设备被运走，政府借鉴了德西玛的运作方式，将机器的主机和服务器藏匿在了全国不下五十多个秘密地点，因为他们到现在也还没搞清楚，德西玛究竟把Samaritan藏在了多少个地方。

Root跟着Finch来到了位于纽约的北极光总部——政府为机器设立的秘密组织工作。  
相对以前，她现在稍微闲了那么一点，研究生课程已经结束，她顺利地取得了学位证，不用两边分心了。  
机器运转正常，所以他们现在的重心就是如何找到Samaritan和摧毁它了。

Root在这里又一次见到了Cole，他们都很高兴对方还活着。当Cole得知他们是为同一个组织工作的时候，表现的相当兴奋，和当初的那个大男孩没什么区别。  
他们还谈起了Martine，Cole在抱歉之余十分惊讶她竟然在遭到重大变故之后，选择去国际法庭当调查员。

“真高兴她能放下过去”  
Cole的蓝色瞳孔看上去很清澈，笑起来依旧是憨憨的。  
“如果她也游走在各国之中，说不定我们还有见面的机会”  
Cole的工作就是全世界到处跑，解决那些会对国家造成的恐怖威胁。  
“哦，你不会想（在工作中）见到她的”  
Root知道他们和Martine依旧是好朋友，她不是那么小气会记仇的人，更何况她现在已经将家族彻底舍弃，没有包袱的她非常轻松自在，Martine的原话。Root也相信她们以后一定还会见面，但如果是因为公事，那就不是什么好事了。

“她还在给你们寄明信片吗？”  
Cole觉得这是一种表达友好的方式，他也想效仿。  
“我想应该不会了”，Root不自觉的笑起来，“Martine应该不会想再次陷入尴尬，因为Shaw记不起她这个贴心行为的时候”  
“Sam不喜欢这样啊”，Cole感到相当遗憾，也许他需要再寻找其他途径拉近和Shaw的关系。  
Root应了一声，拿起车钥匙就向外走，她可是已经提前申请了早退的。  
“说道Sameen，抱歉，我得走了，今天可不能惹她生气”  
Root眨了下眼，留下一脸不知所措的Cole。

机场广播提示从圣路易斯飞往纽约的航班已经降落，Root看看时间，难得的没有晚点。  
她站在接机口，很快就等到了那个熟悉的身影。

Root开了辆SUV来接Shaw，行李不少，这种车后备箱更大一点。  
Shaw翻着白眼将两个超大行李箱搬进后备箱，这都是Root留在她宿舍里的个人物品，现在她们都回到纽约了，这些东西也都要带回来。  
Shaw曾经不止一次告诉Root她绝不会帮她收拾这些破烂，更不会帮她带回来，反正Root一定会再买。天知道她在回去的路上，有多少次想扔掉这两个白痴的粉色行李箱（Root指定的颜色和牌子），而这绝不是因为她饿到耐心全无的结果。

Shaw做进驾驶室，将自己行李的那个背包扔到后座上，点火启动。  
“飞机上的配餐太难吃了”  
“回到纽约的好处之一，你可以在任何时间吃你想吃的食物，即便是已经过了晚餐时间。法国菜如何？”  
Root看着手机上跳出的几个评价不错的法国餐厅，“你真是贴心”

“回家”  
Shaw没什么好气，Root和机器的关系已经好到互相调情的份上儿了？  
“也好”，Root收起手机，“那我们可能就要叫外卖了，冰箱里只有昨天吃剩下的沙拉”  
Root依旧笑的很甜腻。

Shaw提前一年完成了所有必修课程，进入实习期。因为成绩相当优秀，被本校自有医院强力挽留，也收到不少来自国内各州顶尖医院的邀请。Root在看过邀请名单之后，也知道纽约并不是Shaw最好的选择，但Shaw没有犹豫，她早在Hersh给她名单之前就已经选好了，她的理由是Finch搬家把Bear也带到了纽约。

“无所谓，只要不是那些破盒饭”  
Bear的情况不太好，它年纪大了，吃的越来越少，也不爱活动了，Shaw想早点看到它。顺便与其浪费时间在外面吃饭，不如节约点时间，让Root解决她的饥饿感。  
“你拐错了，亲爱的，这周是Reese那”  
“John就是个女儿奴”  
Root可怜巴巴的眼神，让Shaw不禁发着牢骚，看来只能下周去看Bear了。  
点了脚刹车，在路口掉头。

Root和Shaw其中的一个家在纽约南部，Root回到纽约的第一件事就是和Shaw联名买了这里的一栋房子，带花园和游泳池的那种，这样她们就能养Bear了。  
Finch也看中了这里的环境，本着照顾女儿的原则，买下了隔壁的那栋，本来是很高兴的一件事，在Reese过来做客之后，事情的走向就变得诡异。  
之后没几天，Reese就把Root叫到了眼前，二话没说就将一把钥匙和一张房契给了她，是Reese所在公寓大楼对面的一个单位，Root看着房契上她的名字愣了半天，市中心的豪华公寓恐怕让Reese拿出了老本。  
幸好Root有着收入不菲的工作和副业，Shaw将来也会有个高薪职业。Root默默的把钱打回Reese的账户。  
但是从那天开始，只要是Shaw回纽约的时候，她们就要以周为单位，分别住在两边。  
而这周，她们该回曼哈顿了。

洗过澡，擦干头发，Shaw黑着脸仰面躺在床上，她明天绝对要回家，有她名字，她共同出资的那个，怎么看还是Bear更需要她。  
Root就知道今天是个不能惹Shaw生气的日子，但她的生理期不代表她会放过Shaw。

 

40  
Shaw正式进入了实习期，脱离了书本和实验室真操实干起来，要学习和工作的事情比Shaw想象的要多。  
急症外科是个相当具有挑战性，而且可以令人快速成长的地方，她对外科主任很有眼光的挑选了她这件事，感到相当满意。但是，这也意味着她几乎每天都要在医院里轮班超过12个小时。

这边，机器的预警系统帮助政府侦破了多起针对美国的恐怖袭击案件，特区对此相当满意。Nathan争取到了更多的资金支持以完善和维护系统，同时Finch也在积极的破解Samaritan的代码。  
他们在这方面有了很大突破，Arthur非常愤慨自己创造出来的生命体被错误的利用，但也不愿让它就此死去，在Finch多次和他恳谈之后，Arthur终于交出了全部核心代码。  
有了完整的核心代码，Finch便将它与机器的部分代码共同运行，试图将寻找消灭Samaritan的方法交给机器，毕竟人工智能只有人工智能才能完美对抗。

另一方面，Nathan知道一旦他们把所有问题都解决了，Samaritan死了，机器成为唯一一台完美人工智能的时候，政府将不会再允许他们这些人没有任何利用价值的人出现在这里，所以他秘密的以Finch的名义成立了一家网络咨询公司，取名唐希尔，作为他们‘隐退’后的依靠和出路。  
Root也在提前做着准备，她瞒着Finch，和机器一起给每个人都创造了一个假身份以防万一。  
之后她便闲下来了，有点无所事事。

在Shaw正式成为实习医生的第二个月，她已经完全可以不在主任的陪同下，单独为患者诊疗了，同时也有了自己的办公位，而其他和她同届的实习医生还只能挤在休息室里。

在看了十来个病人之后，Shaw终于可以休息一下了。  
Root坐在办公室里，饶有兴致的看着电脑屏幕，Shaw认真工作的样子简直让她着迷。  
监控里的Shaw正将听诊器重新挂回脖子上，利落的脱下一次性手套扔进垃圾桶里。  
等等，Shaw的抽屉里什么时候多出来这么多零食？  
Root不记得她给她Shaw买过这些，Shaw自己也不会。  
而且这不是Shaw喜欢的牌子，但她还是摇了摇头了，撕开了包装。  
Root看看时间，刚刚过了上午十点，在连续工作超过10个小时之后，Shaw这是饥不择食了？  
她转着眼珠，想着什么，都没和Finch打招呼，拿着外套就走了。

Shaw的一根能量棒还没吃完，便又被紧急召集，广播里不断重复着一场严重车祸的伤者即将被送达的紧急动态。  
将剩下的能量棒塞进嘴里，Shaw赶忙跑向急症室方向。  
一辆大巴车因驾驶失误导致侧翻，一车三十余人均有不曾程度的伤情，其中十余人重伤，五人生命垂危。等Shaw他们将这些伤者全部处理完毕，送去相应科室之后，已经接近正午了。

Shaw收拾东西，准备交班。  
想了想，是回家面对没有人的厨房还是外卖，她选择了医院食堂。因为她每次点菜，都能得到比别人多一倍的量。  
Shaw随便找了个位置坐下，周围那些医生护士的窃窃私语只想让她赶紧把饭吃完。回家洗个澡换身衣服，然后去找Reese练练枪法，Shaw给自己安排了一个相当有趣的下午。

“看来那个什么杂牌子的巧克力花生并不能填饱你”  
Root摇曳着身姿，出现在Shaw的对面。  
她今天穿了一件大红色的连衣裙，将手中的黑色大衣搭在椅子靠背上的姿势相当优雅。坐下后，只穿了丝袜的双腿交叠在一起，脚背恰到好处的蹭着Shaw的小腿。

Shaw瞪了Root一眼，她一点都不好奇Root是怎么知道她之前都吃（干）了什么，除了一个好的不能再好的闺蜜之外，Root自己能有一百种方法来监视她。  
“是谁之前和我抱怨医院太冷的，Umm？赶紧把外套穿上”  
就算医院恒温在华氏75度（相当于摄氏24度），可Root穿的可是单衣，还光着腿。

“好主意，我相信你会给我留一张病床的，Dr. Shaw ”  
对于Root的潜台词，Shaw心照不宣的笑着，“Well，你来这干吗？”  
Root的出现已经成了食堂里的焦点，不止因为她的装扮太过抢眼，还有她能和Shaw同桌还有说有笑，而不会被对方黑着脸端走盘子另找一张餐台。  
Root压根不理会周围聚集过来的目光，带着她固有的骄傲，视线始终只停留在Shaw身上。

“我把你抽屉里那些来源未知，乱七八糟的吃的都扔了”  
“什么？！你扔了我的食物，等等，那不是你放里面的？”  
Shaw昨天抽屉里莫名其妙多出来的东西，难道不是Root放的吗，她那时还挺高兴看到这么多零食的。  
“你就没在里面看到写的电话的小纸条？”  
Root怎么会有那么低级的品位，她可是超级享受生活的人，吃的东西也必须有档次才行。  
“呃……NO”, Shaw截断了自己的话，她的确看到过一张带电话号码的小卡片，另一面是某酒店的名片，她随手就扔了。可是为什么Root会知道这些手段？或者她们应该岔过这个话题。  
“你今天不用去上班了吗”

Root觉得没有追问的必要了，便顺着说下来。  
“车上放了不少东西需要拿下来，如果你肯帮个忙，我很快就能回家了”  
Shaw不准备猜了Root到底要干什么了，只是帮个忙而已。反正每当Root露出这种得意的不得了的表情时，她通常不会吃亏，而且还总能得到不少好处。

“走吧”  
Shaw吃完最后一口通心粉，站起来走到Root身后。  
“穿上”

Root被自己的大衣打了个满怀，她故意叫了一声。  
Shaw不耐烦的又转过身来，重新拿起那件衣服，帮Root搭在肩上，“满意了？”  
众目睽睽之下，Shaw攥着大衣的衣领并未松手。两人的距离贴得很近，Root的高跟鞋只能让Shaw仰着脸。除此之外，她们都满意极了。  
“等你看见我为你准备的东西时，再回答我”  
在惊讶的目光中，Root牵着Shaw的手，一起走出医院大门。

拉开被重新填满的抽屉，Shaw对着摄像头扬起了嘴角。

Root还是有事没事就去医院打一晃，她会和遇到的医生护士打个招呼，聊聊天什么的。她可是绝对非常享受这些人对她的羡慕或者是嫉妒，反正目的达到了，她向来不介意除了Shaw以外的其他人的想法。  
更多的时候，Root会拿着手机打发时间，她不会打扰Shaw的工作，Shaw也习惯了一拉开帘子就看到Root坐在候诊椅上，然后她们会一起回家，或者稍微逗留那么一小会儿。

但这次，Shaw看到Root的时候，她知道她们所担心的事情，终于发生了。

 

41  
纽约的上空开始飘起小雪，郊区的墓地里，几位亲友正在向陪伴了他们多年的家人告别。  
Root撑着伞，为正在填第一铲土的Shaw挡去不断下落的雪花，Finch、Grace、Reese依次而上。  
他们都相当不舍，但生老病死是任何人都无法逃避的自然规律，14岁对Bear来说，已经相当高龄了。  
Shaw陪着它走完了一生的最后一刻，她最后一次顺了顺Bear的毛发，然后去联系了殡葬公司。  
雪有加大的趋势，与Reese告别之后，Shaw她们直接开车回到南部的家。

Root收拾干净了Bear的小屋，并把它收进了储藏室里，草坪上被压塌的一块方地告诉她，这里曾经是属于Bear的地方。

回到屋里，Shaw正在给她的几把宝贝枪支上油，Root径直进了厨房。  
她从冰箱里拿出最好的牛里脊，还有小羊排，准备将晚餐弄丰盛一点。  
身后传出了一些电影对白，还有激烈的打斗音效，Shaw扔下遥控器，继续低头忙活着手里的金属铁器。  
Root叹了口气，继续保持安静，等着微波炉解冻完成的提示音。  
等待牛排腌制的时候，Root便开始做其他的配菜。  
她在第三次转身差点碰到来厨房接水或是拿啤酒的Shaw的后，暂时停下了切菜的动作。

Shaw有她自己独特表达悲伤的方式，Root不会强迫Shaw像正常人那样聊天、放声大哭或是别的什么来排解心中的坏情绪，她知道Shaw真正需要的是什么，尽量像平时那样相处就好了。  
“可以帮我看看烤箱的温度吗，sweetie？”  
“225”  
Shaw吸吸鼻子，站在原地。  
“能调低一些吗，温度太高芝士会烤糊，200度左右”  
Root重新拿了一颗胡萝卜切丁。  
Shaw洗掉了手上的机油，认真调转烤箱上的旋钮。

“断筋了吗？”  
Shaw将牛排翻了个个儿，方便入味。  
“我保证你会得到最佳的口感”，Root依旧专注于手底下的事情，她让自己表现得像平常一样，这样的话，Shaw也会舒服一点。“这些炊具不用了，可以收起来了。”  
Shaw应了一声，在水槽那冲干净那些锅碗瓢盆。

“公司里来了个新人，是Harry以前教过的学生，你知道压缩算法吗？这家伙的运算方法似乎可以帮我们更快击败Samaritan。Cole两天前回来了，竟然不怕死的说要和你比试枪法”，Root将切好的菜放进已经煮沸的煮锅里，“他们把我打发时间做的APP投放到市场里了，竟然有人评论说体验不好，你能相信吗？竟然有人在抱怨，嫌它太难了。”  
Shaw将炊具放回柜子里，关上烤箱，拿勺子慢慢搅拌锅里的汤。  
很奇怪，今天Root的这些牢骚没让她感到烦躁，反而有些顺耳。

“Sameen，你在听吗？”这次换做Root什么也不干，站在一边了。  
“你的声音很难让人忽略，Root，我得看着汤，不然就被你煮烂了”  
“我应该在简介里写上智商太低的人不要使用”  
Root撇着嘴，装出一点很委屈的样子。  
Shaw看着她，无奈地哼了一声，虽然这样有点歧视嫌疑，但Root做的东西的确不适合普通人。  
她顺手拿走Root身后等着料理的主食，转身开火，准备煎牛排。

“我们真该去趟夏威夷，纽约的冬天太冷了”  
Root从后面环上Shaw的腰际，还用脸颊蹭蹭Shaw的脑袋。  
“去给壁炉里添点木头，你这个白痴”  
Shaw说着，一边将牛排翻到另一面继续煎。Root这是对抱着她的行为找借口，但Shaw也没有赶她走。  
壁炉里有Shaw之前刚放进去的两大块圆木，足够烧一会了，她还调整了火势，保证屋里的温度正在上升。

“这样就好多了”  
Root紧贴着Shaw的后背，她喜欢这样取暖，就算没有壁炉也可以。  
“你如果不想吃烤焦的牛排，就他妈的给我去一边等着”  
Shaw不想毁了她的晚餐。  
“我让你分心了吗，Sameen”  
Root轻轻松开手里的一点力道，但依旧紧挨着Shaw。  
“没有人可以让我在牛排面前分心”  
Shaw盛出了煎好的牛排，拍掉Root的手，坐上了餐桌。  
她看向Root的时候，似乎有一抹不易察觉的微笑，偏偏头，让她赶紧过来。  
Root随即也笑了，她将其它的菜一齐摆好，然后才坐下。

这是一顿相当不错的晚餐，Shaw的心情似乎也没之前那么差了，几乎是笑着，吃光了所有的食物。

 

42  
“你知道你在干什么吗，Ms. Groves？”  
Finch瞪大了眼，想阻止正将ICE9病毒上传的Root。  
“你有能击败Samaritan的方法吗？”  
Root一贯的轻佻口吻，继续敲击着黑白代码。  
“我们可怜的机器宝宝在和Samaritan的对抗中可是保持着百分百的失败率，这还仅仅是核心代码，Harry。Samaritan已经被改造的相当有攻击性，而且意识激进，你不是真的觉得我们能用人类的道德情感感化它吧。”

旁边显示器上的数字还在呈现一边倒的局势，机器的对话框中依旧保持着零，而Samaritan的数字刚刚突破了七位数，在百万次的交锋中，机器未能击败Samaritan哪怕一次。

Finch张张嘴，显然酝酿了一番，“但ICE9同样会造成机器暂时瘫痪，而且让机器主动暴露位置，吸引Samaritan现身的做法太过危险，你们到底在我不在的时候，进行过多少次这样的谈话？”  
Finch的两个女儿都围着Root转，让Finch感到相当失落，虽然Root是他最得意的门生。

“哦，生气的爸爸”，Root对着显示器上自带的摄像头做了个鬼脸，“你知道，在做这些之前，我们唯一达成一致的就是必须要保证你的安全，不管是暂时关闭机器以躲避攻击，还是用置之死地为后生的策略，让机器与Samaritan正面交锋，但你永远是她排在第一位的选项，也是我的”。

“不，她是被创造出来保护国家和民众的，不应该为某个人服务，我需要找她谈谈”  
“她的确正在这么做，你真的觉得被你剪掉翅膀的机器能击败Samaritan？她知道希望渺茫所以才让我去偷了ICE9，她对即将要发生的事，和我们一样感到担忧，Greer和Lambert依旧行踪不明。但即便这样，Harold，她依然用尽各种方法想要保证我们的安全”，Root转身走到桌子的另一面，指着唐希尔一个办公间的工作监控画面，员工们正在敲打着看似无需的代码，“你夺走了她的记忆，但她始终没忘记你教给她的生命可贵，你知道她为什么不和你交谈。”  
Root肯定的语气，让Finch不愿面对这显而易见的答案，机器的贴心与善良，让他更多地避免了被感性支配。  
“我去和Control商量，必要时暂时关闭机器”  
Finch真是相当顽固，每次当Root试图说服他开放机器的所有权限时，均以不欢而散告终。

 

关闭机器前，北极光的最高指挥人Control召回了大部分特工，一部分在特区值守，另一部分保护总部的安全。  
Finch正将他们当前所处的安全屋位置伪装成机器的虚拟坐标发送到互联网，等到隐藏在暗处的Samaritan上钩之后，他运行了关闭机器的指令，墙上的数字显示器进入半小时的倒计时。

Control只给了30分钟关闭机器的时间，而这30分钟是她能给的最多的了。这会让国家完全暴露在未知的恐怖袭击之下，每多一分钟，便会面临更大的风险。  
ICE9的操作完全交给了Root，她对这个病毒进行过改造，完全针对了Samaritan的算法和逻辑，其实Root很有信心经她改造后的ICE9不会对机器造成什么破坏，但不能保证Samaritan在反抗过程中，不反噬机器。所以为了保险起见，他们依然选择了关闭机器。

Root和她之前的实验室小组成员全都紧盯着屏幕，时间在一分一秒流逝。  
他们都能直观的看到Samaritan的反抗和拼命挣扎，它的攻击性和反噬意识都相当强大，并且还在不断的进化，关掉机器是非常正确的决定。

Root一声令下，几个人开始同时手动辅助攻击，这是ICE9无法对付Samaritan自我完善时的最后办法。  
进度条在前进到90%之后，猛然倒退了3个百分点，让在场的所有人都竖起了汗毛。  
Root屏息紧紧盯着屏幕，手指翻飞，直到重新到达90%，她才微微松了一口气，但手上的速度依旧不减。  
数字上升的速度比之前慢了不少，Samaritan相当狡猾又十分聪明，Finch紧张的看着倒计时，待数字归零之后，机器便会自动启动，如果按照现在的进度来看，那会是在消灭Samaritan之前。  
在机器启动这个最脆弱的时候，如果遇上最强时刻的Samaritan，那必将会是一场灾难。  
“想搭把手？”  
到了这一步，Finch同样需要赢，Root发出邀请的同时信心十足地翘起嘴角。

“你负责它的防御系统，保持攻击，我来阻止它进一步进化。”  
Finch拉开椅子便坐在Root旁边的电脑前，两人互相配合，给现场所有的技术人员上演了一场精彩绝伦的人机大战。  
倒计时一分钟，进度条跳转到94个百分点。  
他们需要再快一点。  
Root依旧保持了最强劲的攻击态势，Finch的行动让她的攻击更为有效，他们都感受到了Samaritan越来越弱的挣扎。  
突然之间，Samaritan似乎停止了所有动作，完全放弃了抵抗，百分比一下从95直接跳到了100。

Finch看着大屏幕上闪动的数字，激动的转向Root。  
Root用最快的速度，终止了ICE9的进程。  
8秒钟之后，机器再次启动。  
Finch通过手机确认了机器正常运转。  
Root则收到了相当暖心的感谢。

他们分批从安全屋出来，Finch看上去是从未有过的轻松。  
他们看着应该载有Control的商务车开远，随后听到贯穿耳膜的爆炸声。

在黑暗中，他们很快便被包围了。

 

43  
Reese从警用频道里获悉北部的一个废弃仓库门前发生了激烈的枪支交火，这和今天早些时候Root和他说过的临时工作地点吻合，他急忙掉转车头，坐在副驾驶的下属Fusco差点被甩出去。

“哼”  
Root嗤笑了一声，她看着出现在武装分子身后的Greer。  
果然在机器被强制关闭的半小时里，有人趁虚而入了。  
这么机密的情报，他们想必花了不少功夫才得到。

地上躺了不少人，双方均有损失，人数方面Root有绝对的信心他们占优，可以保证Finch的安全离开。但她不想放过Greer，还有已经交给Cole解决，藏在对面仓库充当狙击手的Lambert，这是一个难得的报仇机会。

她向Nathan使了个眼色，让他将Finch掩护在最后，随即快速捡起地上的一把枪，冲着Greer就是两枪。  
枪声再一次引起双方激烈交火，一颗大口径子弹直接擦过了Root的肩膀，随后她看到Cole从对面窗户打出的安全手势，他搞定Lambert了。  
现场只剩下Greer一人，他带来的那些雇佣兵不是重伤就是丧失了行动能力，而他就如一只待宰的羔羊。

Reese很快到达了枪击现场，他看到Root正用枪抵着一个男人的头，Finch在后面作势要阻拦的样子。然而直到今天，Reese依然后悔自己没有第一时间冲上去。  
Root将一颗子弹送入了男人的眉心，然而在他倒下去的时候，脸上浮现出鬼魅一样的微笑。  
紧接着，一道白光从停在Finch面前的专车里乍现，Root凭着最后的意识将他扑倒，护在身下。

 

那是Shaw开始医院实习的第189天，她整整一天都没收到Root打来的电话和短信。  
这在平时来讲，是绝对不会发生的事情，她总会在忙完了刚回到办公室，就收到Root发的那些有的没的的信息，然而搁在今天，一切都是正常的。  
她知道Root他们今天有很重要的事情要办，这关系到了国家安全，他们的安全，以及人类的未来。  
但Root也告诉她，搞定邪恶的魔王之后，她会第一时间通知她。  
所以今天的Shaw特别留心她的手机，还开关了几次摄像头，保证它没有出故障。

不知为什么，今天的急症病人也出奇的少，少到让她觉得无聊。  
她一遍又一遍唤醒手机，然而就连推送都少得可怜。  
Shaw拿出了一颗能量棒，Root放在她办公桌抽屉里帮她补充的。工作性质让她不能保证正常的三餐，但只要她想了，就永远有吃的。  
翘起二郎腿，还在想着是不是赋闲了一段时间，让Root的水平退化了？还是Samaritan过于顽强？  
很快Shaw便将两个答案都否定了，因为在她的概念里，没有什么电脑故障是Root解决不了的。

直到她在急症室外看到Reese，直到她看到Reese身上的血迹，直到她听到Reese说的那句——She needs you.

 

Shaw知道她能搞定，这和以前煤气泄露导致爆炸受伤的人一样，Shaw这么告诉自己。  
她亲自将Root从担架上抬到病床上，亲自为Root带上各种检测设备。  
她丝毫没有惊慌，但同样也没有意识到，就连站在急症室外焦急等待的Reese，都听到她让护士准备血包和肾上腺素的咆哮。  
她快速处理左大腿因金属物割伤导致的大动脉出血，迅速清理和缝合背部左下肋一块长达十几厘米的暴露性划伤。  
她在显示器上看到心室颤动时，推开护士进行相当规范的心肺复苏。  
意识到心脏正缓慢的恢复正常跳动时，为她带上氧气面罩。  
她更亲自推着刚被抢救回来的Root进入手术室。  
手术灯亮起，她急忙回去，协助其他医生处理Finch和Nathan的伤势。  
索性他们并不严重，都还清醒着。  
他们一起等在手术室外。

 

Shaw换了班，她不想错过麻醉药失效后醒来的Root。  
Root的精神状况不太好，这很正常。  
Shaw的精神也不怎么好，她被Root勒令回家休息。  
两个小时之后，Shaw带来了必要的换洗衣物和日用品，Root的，还有她的。  
她告知Root，Finch在她的保护下只受了点轻伤，但以后腿脚可能会不太利索，颈椎也可能有点问题，Nathan受波及最小，他只是一些皮外伤。  
Root很高兴他们都活着，她也告诉Shaw，是她亲手解决的Greer。  
Shaw表扬了她。  
Grace带来了营养丰富的午餐，但Shaw说Root现在只能吃流食，所以她吃掉了Root的专属病号饭。

 

Root已经可以下床进行短暂的运动了，Shaw会带着她在医院各处小范围溜达。  
她们都知道了一些事情，Root远程启动了假身份模块，关闭了机器的最后一个后门。  
既然政府想要借刀杀人，那他们也就可以大方的伪造死亡证明了。  
Shaw潜进了关押了Lambert的北极光基地，并在他还散发着最后余温的尸体旁留下一枚相同口径的子弹。

准时回到医院，今天是Root出院的日子。  
Reese、Finch、Grace都在，就连Fusco都来了，Cole也在。

可是。  
没有。

Root不在病房里，她甚至不在医院。  
Shaw冲了出去，不在乎在门上留下一个触目惊心的大洞。  
这个白痴，混蛋，疯子，神经病，最好别让她找到。

手机处于关机状态，上东区的公寓里空无一人，Shaw又闯了十几个红灯。  
当她在自家草坪上看见那个女人的时候，Shaw发誓，她这辈子都不会再让她走出家门。  
她迈着相当有力的步子，喘着粗气。

Root依旧蹲在那，在Bear的小屋前。  
等等，Bear的小屋？  
Shaw放缓了步伐，当她看清Root怀里有什么的时候。

“愿意和我一起养他吗？”  
这就像是电影桥段里，男女主人公在片尾求婚时的承诺，这大概也是一个承诺。  
但Root和Shaw不是凡夫俗子，需要法律约束才能将对方绑在身边不离不弃，Root也并非玩失踪，而是想用属于她们的方式，邀请Shaw共度余生。

Root缓缓扭过身子，害怕惊动了怀中的小家伙，“Bear”。  
Shaw想起了她第一次见到Root的时候，骄傲到让她想送她一拳的漂亮微笑。  
她现在也的确想一拳打在那张大病初愈后，因气温过期而泛着一点粉红的脸上。

Shaw走近她，在裤子上擦干了手心的水气。  
慢慢半跪下身子，让自己的视线与Root持平，抱过她怀里的那只小奶狗，一只刚出生不超过三十天的马力努阿犬幼崽，顺着它细软的胎毛，Bear舒服地趴在Shaw的手臂上越睡越熟，她轻手轻脚将它放回窝里。

Shaw没有马上站起来，而是握住了Root的双手，保持着半跪的姿势，吻上那双翘着嘴角的双唇。

 

番外

“这件的设计怎么样，Sameen？”  
Root一手举着三明治，一手翻着婚纱杂志。  
“无袖V字领配上半镂空的裙角，虽然比不上抹胸的性感，但是会引人无限遐想，又不会抢了新娘的风头”  
Shaw脸上有一种难以置信的嫌弃。Root可以很性感，也相当火辣，但Shaw绝对禁止任何人的分享。  
所以引人遐想？不。不管Root有多讲究她的用词，她只是去当伴娘，不是脱衣舞娘。  
“不配Zoe的颜色”  
Shaw啃着她的那份，边顺Bear的毛。  
小家伙一岁半了，相当强壮而且很活泼，Root已经拒绝单独溜它了，这会儿正乖乖的趴在两人脚边。  
“那这件呢？半裸后背的双层隔纱，哦，它后面还有丝带绑成的蝴蝶结”  
“嗯，那坨东西正好可以给Bear当玩具”  
Root确信，即便Shaw是在捧着Bear的脑袋对它说话，她也在Shaw的脸上看到了一点戏弄的表情。  
她翻到了最后一个标记页，藏起眉眼间的笑意，假装受伤的噘着嘴，“简约轻纱A字裙？”  
Shaw瞥了一眼杂志图片，拍拍Bear的脑袋一起遛弯去了。  
   
白色，纯白色的小礼服。Root适合任何颜色的衣服，但是白色不行，那会让Shaw分心，会让她上瘾。  
她给Cole打了电话 ，让他推掉Reese请他做伴郎的邀请，甚至用上了威胁的话。  
又联络了Reese，让他转告他未婚妻，她改变主意了。当年Zoe就很喜欢Shaw，她可是第一人选。  
   
===  
婚礼上，Root还是执着的选择了同样洁白的伴娘小礼服，但这件是走热辣风情的抹胸款。  
婚礼当天，它被穿在了Shaw的身上。Root相当有眼光，她让Shaw成为了整场婚礼的焦点，又不会夺去新娘Zoe的光芒，令人过目不忘的恰到好处。

Damn it  
Shaw接过Root递来的香槟。  
她怎么把这件事忘了，Root伴郎打扮穿的是修身款的，白 衬 衫！  
这下好了，她确信在场的那些女宾绝不是对着Reese流口水。  
更可恶的是，她待会还要代替Root去抢Zoe的捧花，那简直蠢爆了。

\---FIN---


End file.
